Melody of Cherryblossoms
by Gaara-funk-girl452
Summary: Sakura meets this silver head man that was part of the Akatsuki,oh yeah it was Hidan.After a couple of days she's beginning to really like him. Being kicked out of Konoha,Sakura has no where to go but to Akatsuki. HidanXSakura PeinXSakura *EXTREME LEMON
1. Tripping over a hot guy:

Waking up to the sun that creep through her window, with the birds singing gracefully outside. Stirring out of the sheets Sakura manage to get up and walk towards the bathroom. After a nice cool shower, she was heading out of the door and to the her Hokage's tower.

For Sakura; it felt nice to be seventeen and living in a peaceful village, with a strong sensei that taught her all that Sakura needs to know in this world.

"Sakura!" Waving a hand to Ino, Sakura smiled.

Ino Yamanaka was Sakura's closer friend than the rest of the others she knew around the village. They both had a huge fight over a selfish guy, Sasuke Uchiha, even though they both had a crush on them that destroyed their relationship. But later on within the years they realize that a boy is no reason to fight over.

"Hi."

"Heading to Tsunade-sama's aren't you?" Nodding recklessly Sakura smiled.

Shaking her head, Ino stifled and grin and resumed her running. Sakura turned to her thrown off direction and began walking again.

Konoha has been really quiet lately, with all the missions with Naruto and Kakashi there hasn't been much news from the hokage or anywhere else. It seems like half the of the hidden Leaf village is dying from boredom, or not talking to anyone. Something around that obstacle.

Getting closer and closer towards the hokage's tower, Sakura sighed and entered her tower. Entering her office, Tsunade was laying on her desk with her arms stretched across the top and her empty bottle of sake laid on it's side beside her elbow.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura repeated herself once again, but louder this time. She woke up shakily, knocking the glass sake bottle to the ground. The glass shattered; shards came flying in all directions. Without noticing, a scarlet, deep line appeared on the tip of Sakura's index finger. Blood slowly gushed out, and dripping onto the floor. She reluctantly placed her finger inside her mouth and licked the warm, exposing blood.

"Oh-uh sorry, Sakura." Tsunade rubbed her eyes.

She nodded while her eyes asked for a mission or a task for her to do. "Anything you want me to do today, Tsunade-sama?"

The known old woman who had the looks of a twenty year old rummaged through her stacks of papers that was scattered across her desk. "Uh-yes, Sakura." She pulled out a piece of paper from a huge stack. "I want you and the rest of your team to go to the Land of Hot springs. There; I need you to find Ginger Yamako, when she is found bring her to me, no matter what causes."

Sakura nodded at her hung over sensei with a little annoyance. "Yes ma'am." then slamming the door behind as she raced out.

Later with on the day; Sakura had to meet Naruto and Kakashi at village's main gates. After reaching there she spotted the two, arguing. Naruto was yelling random things at his sensei while Kakashi just said his "yeahs" and "sures" while he was reading his porno book. But for Sai he was watching the two.

"Kakashi-sensei! Listen to me, we need to find Sasuke now while we have the chance! I mean he's probably dead for all we know!" Naruto violently threw his hands up in the air.

"Sure, okay, why not?" Kakashi said randomly as he turned a page.

Sakura walked up to the two with her bag dangling from her shoulder. "Are we ready?"

After when Naruto brought up Sasuke, Sakura immediately felt under pressure. She loved him, but she wasn't sure if he felt the same way about her. It was hard to bare that Naruto oath his life for Sakura that he would bring back Sasuke if his whole life depended on it. I guess Naruto wanted to be his friend also, but it was always hard for Sasuke to nice to any of us; even his sensei. No matter what, one day, Team 7 will find Sasuke, even if it depended on our lives.

"Oh hello Sakura-chan!" Sai waved his hand joyfully. Sakura manage to exchange a smile to him and punch Naruto's arm. Naruto held his arm in pain, but still yelling and cursing everyone and just about everything.

Letting out a hopeless sigh, she began to walk out of the village with the rest of her team behind.

The Morning faded away as the afternoon came; the sun shined brightly and blindly in the blue sky. Just about everyone's stomachs were begging for food from Kakashi [Kakashi had to take all of their food because Naruto kept munching on them as walking].

Finally taking the time to lay down a blanket and open al of their food, Naruto was nearly drooling all over the blanket. "Naruto! Come on I just washed this blanket." Sakura shoved him backwards on the ground, leaving him breathless.

"Oh come on Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, "I haven't had breakfast."

Sakura gave him a dirty look. "You ate all my apples. I think that's good enough for you."

Naruto's mouth dropped open with disbelief. "Jeez, that's cold Sakura-chan."

Damn straight. Sakura thought with a glare. You had NO business peeping around in my bag.

'You should beat the shit outta him!' Sakura's inner shouted, throwing a fist up into the air.

I should. Sakura nodded but even if she did it wouldn't teach Naruto how to be an actual civilized man.

Moments later all of Team 7 began to eat there lunch quietly; not until Naruto's face went red. Sakura exchanged an awkward look to him, then Sai and Kakashi notice Naruto's facial expression. "What?" Kakashi was eating but he had a hole through his mask so he could actually eat [lol].

Naruto held his hand to his mouth with uncontrollable laughter. Now; his face was red as blood! "Sakura-Chan's-" Then he choked out a laugh as he was eyeing her breasts. Sakura's eyes widen then she looked down to see a black spider on her harden nipple [her nipple showed pretty badly]. Immediately she brushed off the spider and taking her arms and covering her chest, with a red, blushing face looking away. Look back at Naruto, Sakura could see a nicely sized budge exposing itself through Naruto's brightly colored pants. She could help but cough out the water that was half way down her throat. Sai and Kakashi looked at Naruto with skeptical looks upon their faces, then after scanning his body after a few seconds that both let out a loud snicker.

"What!?" said the obnoxious Naruto.

Sakura motioned her hand towards his pants. "Your horse just ran away from the barn." Naruto's body tensed then peeking his eyes down. "Oh shit!" Naruto held his hands against his pants, madly blushing.

After the lunch with the mini comedy show [for at least Sai and Kakashi]. Team 7 set off again on their mission. Little by little they were getting closer to the Land of Hot springs.

Night approached them quickly. Making the atmosphere around them chilly and tiring.

Everyone was pass asleep under a tall tree that stretched their limbs highly towards the stars. Sakura was the only that had a hard time sleeping. Tossing and Turning frustratingly under her thin knitted blanket. For some reason she couldn't get the thought of out her head that something bad was going to happen tonight.

With a sigh, Sakura forced herself up off the ground, holding her back in pain. Sleeping on the clod hard ground was not her kind of sleeping in nature. In her opinion sleeping in nature was sleeping a meadow full of grass that felt soft against her skin.

Earlier in the day; they past a nicely sized pond that have a soothing melody of a waterfall that connected to a corner of the pond. Sakura took her aching back and sluggishly walked over there. Then a loud groaning filled the atmosphere. Sakura confusingly looked around. Then the groaned sounded again and again. Racing towards the direction where the groan, the sound got louder and Sakura was able to make out that it was a man's groan. As it got louder, Sakura ran quicker, then she felt something banging into her legs causing her to fall on to the ground.

She twisted her foot on something was flexible and rock hard. Whatever it was it was groaning and cussing loudly. Groaning? Cussing? What the hell? Taking her eyes and follow down to the ends of her feet, what was by Sakura's feet was a guy's head! Not kidding. He had silver hair, eyes that was mix with purple and lavender, and was attracting Sakura instantly.

Dumbfounded, Sakura gazed at him. His dark aggravated eyes rolled onto her body, rolling on up to her face which had a speechless facial expression [ha-ha who here had looked like this in front of a guy?]. "What are you looking at?" he asked in a rude voice.

Sakura manage to shake off her staring show with this amazingly hot guy. "Oh-oh, uh, sorry about that." Sakura try to give him [failed] innocent laugh. All he did was give her a glare but was trying his best wipe a smirk off his face. "Tsk, right?"

"So why the hell are you in the ground?" Sakura winced as she rubbed her leg.

His eyes shifted from her leg to her eyes. Holding her gaze, making her shudder with excitement. "I got drunk on sake and crashed on the couch, so some of my friends decided play a stupid prank on me."

"Drunk? How old are you?"

"What does it look like to you." His tone got a little sexy but in a smartass sounding to it. Sakura shook her head as she studied his face. After a moment or two she came up with her answer. " Are you in your late 30's?"

His eyes grew wide with anger. "No! Oh hell no! I'm nineteen!" [he's young and yummy in my story bahaha!] A giggle escaped from Sakrua's lips, immediately trapping her mouth under her pale hand. His glare lighten as words floated from her lips. "So are you gonna get me outta the ground or what?"

"Only if you say please?" Sakura teased as she leaned closer towards his face. He locked onto her eyes again., holding each other's gaze for almost a whole minute! Then a little murmur filled the air between them. She leaned in closer, making her voice more smart ass-ish. "What? I didn't hear you?"

"I said please damn it!" He looked away frustratingly. Sakura try to figure out how to get him out of the ground, so twenty minutes later she came up with a plan.

[Yeah I don't know how to get him out of the ground…..so I'm just gonna switch time periods! Baha!]

Sakura was lying on the ground, panting along side with silver haired man who was inches away from her. "So what's your name pinky?" he rotated his head towards her direction. The was the first for anyone to call her pinky and get by with it. Was Sakura seriously falling a guy who she barely known? "Sakura. How about your name?"

"Hidan." he stared straight up towards the night sky. "Where am I anyway?"

"Well I know that we would be in the Land of Hot springs just in one day." Sakura said as Hidan grunted. Grunting must be guy language by said "we all good" or yeah okay you said, so shut the hell up now" .

Hidan got up and stood on his two feet as Sakura leaned up, looking at him. Hidan peeked an eye over his shoulder examining her. "So, I think I'm going to go back to our place."

Sakura nodded, "Do you even know where you live at?"

Hidan turned around, with a pointless expression on his face. "Well yeah, I've been living there for a while there?" Sakura nodded and trailed her eyes to a nearby tree. She didn't want him to go, she wanted to get to know this Hidan guy. She only known a few things about this guy. [1] He drinks. [2] He's seriously hot. [3] She had butterflies in her stomach every time he looks into her eyes.

He began walking away from Sakura. Sakura couldn't help herself but to let out a relieved sigh and a giddy smile across her face. Then after a few breathless moments she began walking to the others.

When she reached to her team's campsite she collapsed on her blanket and cuddled into it like a little child would hug their stuffed animal who had it ever since they were a baby. This time when she laid down, thoughts that Hidan guy flooded everything of her mind. Successfully she got to sleep that night that was nearing morning rapidly.

She had her peaceful dreams, relaxed, and sprawled out onto the grass, happily.

________________________________________________________________________

**The first chapter was probably boring right?**

**Well with on through the chapters, some OCness will emerge and then was HARDCORE OCNESS WILL RISE! BAHA!**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed it, so please review.**

**PleaseJ **

**-Kairi H.**


	2. ambush!

Waking up to the melody that the birds were singing; Sakura lazily got up. Her eyes gave her a hard time to stay wide open. 'That's what you get for being up all hours of the night with that Hidan guy!' Her inner lectured.

_Oh come on, you gotta admit he was hot. _Sakura thought with a smirk.

Her inner shook her head with disappointment. 'You are a crazy bit-' She got broken off as Naruto came running towards her recklessly. "Sakura-chan! You're finally up, we need to get going. Kakashi-sensei is going to get pissed off again."

With a nod she got up and packed her belongings and equipment as the day got hotter.

Morning died away for the day, while Team 7 was leaping through the trees; barely nearing lands of the Hot Springs. Everything that they past floated with a blur as they glided on through the trees.

"So when do you think we would get there?" Sakura tried to speed up her pace with Kakashi's. He didn't bother to look at her, he remained his gaze in front of the. Then finally he manage to spit out a couple of words. "At the least, I would say a day an a half."

With a nod she slowed her pace lining herself up with Naruto. He was looking at her weirdly as they still leapt through the trees. "So Sakura-chan what are you planning on doing when we get into a village-" "I'm getting a nice hot bath." She smiled like a retard on crack. Naruto didn't know what else to say so he just gave her an uncomfortable smile.

Sai was lined up behind Kakashi, he was listening careful around his team's surroundings. With a cautioned look upon his face, the leaves rattled beside him darting his eyes to that direction.

"Sakura! Watch out!" Sai yelled as he twisted his body around. Sakura gasp at the kunai that sliced through her bicep [her arm]. Blood spurted out as she caught the dashing kunai and thrown it back at the direction where it came from. Kakashi pulled up his protector and activated his sharigan. Stopping at a total dead beat, Team 7 became silent and patient.

Then a storm of kunai came raining down from the tree tops to the tree branches. Sakura jumped back, dodging one while getting stabbed with another in her back.

She didn't have time to manage out a scream while more storms of kunai knives heavily fell from the tree tops.

After being struck by more and more kunai, Sakura fell from the not supporting branch and hit the ground with a big _bang. _Blood coughed out of her lung, leaving her in even more pain than the first kunai has caused [which was kind of dull though].

Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi-sensei were no where to be found! But blood dripped from the limbs of the trees with the sound of still dashing kunai.

Sakura's eyes began to feel heavy. 'No! Sakura stay awake, you gotta stay awake.' exclaimed her inner.

Her body felt seriously num, she couldn't move her fingers or toes at the least. She manage to move her eyes to look straight up to the sky and a shadowy figure hover over her. It took her a minute to recognize that it Hidan. Why wasn't he with his group?

"Now you're safe with me." he kneeled down and scooped her into his arms carefully, then she couldn't stay awake anymore. Her eyelids blinded her view of his face, immediately putting her into deep, long sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

The sun beat down on her soft, glowing pink hair. Her jade eyes studied her surroundings. Flowers were planted on the soft ground, a couple of large oak trees planted themselves around her.

_Where am I?_ Sakura thought.

'You're dreaming dumb ass.' Her inner scolded.

She forced her body up, making the flowers under her rise with relief from not being under pressure anymore.

Then seeing _him_ created butterflies in her stomach. He looked at her with a grin. There faces were inches away from each other's. "You look beautiful.' Hidan cupped her face with his cold hands. Her body froze under his grasp. Then his face leaned in and their lips crashed together.

The kissing put fire works into her stomach. His hands remained cupping her face as he slowly slip his tongue on top of her's. Massaging each other's tongues Hidan leaned in with a moan, now gently pinning her to a nearby tree.

________________________________________________________________________

Waking up abruptly, Sakura gasped loudly, braking the silence of the night's atmosphere. She was placed on the ground covered with thick blanket made out of white fur. Out of the corner of her eye she notice a nicely lit fire and Hidan sitting calmly by it with his arms crossed.

He gave her an awkward glance causing her to blush. "So what was with you on the ground?"

All of her memory began to fill her mind. She ruffled her body through the thick sheet, trying to get her freezing body towards the fire. "My team got ambushed by someone. But I have no clue who though."

He nodded, looking away from her. "Well, you took it pretty badly so I'll recommend your ass to not be walking around like you got all the energy in the world."

Sakura nodded. Her body was beyond sore. It was stinging and aching all over her pale, cold body. Just from moving from the blanket to the fire, her stomach began to bleed again. "Shit." she muttered covering her wound with her hands.

He sat by her. "Lay down."

She did as she was told, she lightly laid her back onto the dirt. Hidan pulled up her blood covered shirt where it almost showed the bottom of her breasts. But he tried his best to ignore. _Okay if I remember write I have to take a needle and stitch around the wound._ Hidan thought.

He dig out a needle from his pocket. After that, he ripped a corner of his cloak and tied the thread to the end of the needle. "Hold your breathe, Sakura."

She breathed a deep breath in while Hidan positioned the readied need at the end of the deep wound. "Ready?" he looked out of the corner of his eye to seen her pink hair nod up and down.

He put pressure on the needle, forcing it through her skin, wound, and through the other side of the wound. She breathed slower but in heavier breathes. Her eyes wonder over his face as he operated on her stomach. When he was finish; he has Sakura's blood all over his hands. She would've got up but that would have ruined the whole point of having stitches.

Hidan's hand were rubbing against his cloak, cleaning his hands thoroughly with it. Sakura watched him carefully. "Thank you." she said in a husky voice. His eyes looked into her's. Then a long silence occurred between them.

Morning rose, Hidan was helping Sakura getting off the ground. Thanks to his strength they were successful at the situation. She remained in his arms as she got used to standing. Her legs were weak and shaking with pain, Sakura's arms were wrapped around Hidan's neck, still trying to regain support into her legs. Then His hands traveled to her hips. Her eyes grew wide with a blush as he straighten her thighs, by now she could stand on her own two feet.

Then Sakura let go of her neck and stood calmly by herself while Hidan looked at her. "I think you should stick with me; just in case anything happens."

Sakura froze, with her one of her eyes twitching with disbelief. "Wha..?"

"You heard me! You know damn well what I just said." He pointed at her.

"But I have a team to go back to, a village, a home."

"Yeah. Your team is probably dead and your village will….uh…" He had no clue what to say. Sakura nodded.

"Well do you wanna die in the middle of no where?" Hidan asked.

Ignoring the question Sakura asked, "Is the Land of Hot Springs near here?"

Hidan's eyes lit up and nodded. " Yeah that's my home land; I can lead you there."

She smiled at him " Please do!" and she hugged him. Hidan's body was tensed. "Hey, do go all moist on me."

"Moist? You perv!" Sakura smacked his arm as he chuckled at her reaction.

"Hey, that's how I roll."

Sakura rolled her eyes and began to follow Hidan's footsteps. _Off to the Land of Hot Springs! Hopefully I will see Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi-sensei…._ Sakura thought.

'Ohhh did you see how Hidan was all over you?!?!' Sakura's inner chanted with a giggle. ' I _know_ damn well you want to get moist for him!'

_Shut up!_ Sakura blushed. 'You know you like it when you think Hidan will be f--'

"Shut up!" Sakura snapped aloud.

Hidan peeked his head over his shoulder. "I didn't even say anything."

Sakura blushed. "Oh-um!"

And then he moved his head towards his direction. Sakura was thinking with anger, _You better shut the fuck up before I'm going to beat the shit outta you!_

Her inner rolled her eyes and remained quiet as her comeback.

But her and Hidan still walked, getting close and closer to the Land of Hot Springs.

________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review.**

**I know who you are if you don't review….. Gr…….**


	3. getting drunk

Hidan and Sakura were standing in front of the gates of the largest village in the Land of Hot Springs.

Beads of sweat were dripping from Sakura's fairly large fore head as Hidan let out a chuckled as he watched her take in heavy breathes. "Jeez, you have a big fore head."

Her whole body tensed before his eyes, while she bulged her fist, she looked totally demon. She had one of those veins popping out of her forehead as her eye were filled with anger. "Shut the fuck you asshole!!!!!!!" she scream, as Hidan stood calmly before her.

"Don't make your stomach bleed again, dumb ass." He walked through the gates. But for some reason he didn't have his cloak on, instead he had his black pants on with a cotton green shirt.

As the two walked passed houses and store buildings. The villagers watched the pink headed ninja slumped behind the attractive silver haired man. Villagers eyed Sakura with cautioned, watching the steam literally blowing off of her body. For Hidan, he had his hands in his pockets as he calmly walked ahead of her.

Later on the day, Hidan and Sakura were sitting inside of tea house, sipping their tea.

"So….do you think you'll be able to find your team here?" Hidan watched her as she laid her cup down. With a shrug Sakura said. "I have no clue. Hopefully though."

He looked away. "Well my friends got me long ways from the base, so I have no where to go until I relocate it…..again. But until that time you can stick with me."

Sakura's eye twitched with a smirk that read as _oh yeah, not until hell freezes over._

_Is he serious? Does he like me like that? _Sakura thought as her inner laughed aloud.

"Sure."

His eyes widen with disbelief. Then he went back to that crooked smile of his that always attracted Sakura.

"So you think they have any sake around here?" Sakura asked.

He let out a chuckle while he shook his head. Then he looked towards her again. She was seriously serious [lol] about this! She didn't bother to give him a grin or a smirk, her eyes had no emotions but that question dangled heavily by her words. "Why, you want to get drunk to night or something?"

She nodded, with her pink floating in the air. Letting out another pointless chuckle, Hidan crossed his arms. "And how old are you? 19? Uh yeah- no you're to young."

"What! And how old are you, like 50?" Sakura teased.

He laughed. "Well I got better looks than you if I'm 50."

Sakura shook her head with a pointless smile plastered across her face. "Sure. Whatever you say; even though I have a better package than you." she said as motioned her finger to her chest.

"Now you're lying."

'I'm gonna punch this asshole's face in.' her inner held a bulged fist up in the air. With out think Sakura's mouth flew open. "Oh really? You wanna see for yourself?"

Silence build a wall between the two. Hidan's eyes widen was his thought raced through his mind saying; _HERE'S YOUR CHANCE! GO FOR IT!_

Sakura's body was completely frozen at what she had just spoken. "Sure." her eye widen while she felt her face being covered with blushes.

'Now look what you got yourself into! Urgh you have to fuck this guy.' her inner lectured. Making her voice sound like a parent, sounding oh-I-know-it-all-so-shut-your-stupid-mouth.

"Wait-What?" Sakura had mental question marks hovering over her pink head.

"What, you don't want any alcohol tonight?"

'He's bribing you, your stupid ass better not fall for it!' Inner threaten.

Hidan looked at the froze Sakura, forming a smirk on his face. "I'm joking, take it easy. Jeez never would've thought a pinky like you be so…so…so….skanky."

Anger arose in Sakura's body. She raised her fist and threw it towards his face. Feeling her fist and his soft skin connect, Sakura had no hesitation on stopping her powerful blow.

Hidan flown across the tea house, with his back crashing trough the thick stone wall. Thick clouds of dust hovered all over the inside and the outside of the tea house. Hidan was lying on the dirt ground, a foot away from the tea house. He was holding his body in pain. "Oh fuck! You fucking bitch-

-I'm **not** a skank you asshole!" Sakura yelled.

Hidan jumped up from the ground, his shirt was ripped into two; revealing his sexy….so sexy body. Sakura mouth flung open with dreamy eyes staring at Hidan's half naked body. Now; he was standing on his two feet glaring at Sakura. "Now its fucking payback."

Before she even realized it Hidan was on top of her raising his scythe and slashed her shoulder, then licking her blood from his blade. Then her fist came crashing across his cheekbone once more. Pain came on Sakrua's cheek. "Shit."

Hidan began laughing "Think about it pinky bitch." he held up his Jashin necklace.

After several moments just standing there Sakura thought it out and realized it. "Oh just great!"

Hidan let out a chuckled and took his scythe and pressure it against his wrist. Blood oozed out from his and Sakura's wrist. Sakura raised her wrist to her mouth, sucking the blood from it. It was always a bad habit for her to suck the blood from her fresh cuts and slashes.

"Stop it! I take it back." Sakura begged.

He threw her out of the Tea house and her back hit the back of a hot spring stone fencing. Hidan quickly reencountered her. He grasped both of her wrist, holding her against the hard, cold wall.

Their faces were inches away from each other. Blood ran from the crack of her mouth as she slyly grinned at her, he returned it to her. Then his lips crashed into her's. Hidan leaned into her soft lips, entering his tongue into her mouth. The kiss became more heated when Hidan's hand explored Sakura's curves, as she rested her arms around his neck.

People behind them began to talk and gossip about the couple who just destroyed the common tea house. For others, they peeked an eye at them and laughed at them; calling them "young love."

After a minute or two of making out, Sakura broke the kiss with a gasp. Their lips parted, as they both exchanged sly smiles.

Then the owner of the tea house came running out, with a huge stress cloud hovering over his head. "Oh, my god!" he turned to Hidan and Sakura, "Now who in the hell is going to pay for this?!"

Just by glancing at his newly destroyed Tea house that he had a bunch of money put into. You can tell that two ninja got in a huge ol' fist fight. But seriously not expecting that towards the end that the two ninja would make out as an Oh-I'm-sorry-that-I-punched-you-and-you-came-flying-across-the-tea-house-and -destroyed-it.

The owner pointed his finger and started yelling random things. Hidan and Sakura rolled their eyes and vanished out of thin air.

Appearing on the high roof tops of the main village. Hidan laughed at the owner who was yelling at thin air and throwing random things.

Sakura laid back on the cold roof top as Hidan peeked out of the corner of his eye. He had a voice echoing in his head saying, _you're getting attached to her, aren't you! Oh you fucking horn dog! What about the Akatsuki? Huh? What are they going to say about this?_

"You're pretty rough." Licking the now dry blood from her wrist, Sakura looked at him.

"Hard to think that you're so gentle." He laid by her.

"Oh, I can be rough." Sakura teased.

"Prove it."

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes. "You'll just call me a skank again."

"No I won't."

Rolling her eyes, she rolled her light body on top of her. Then craning her lips towards his. Again, as lips clashed against each other; Hidan moaned as his hands climbed her fabulous [love that word!] curves. Sakura invited his tongue as they had a heated battle between their tongues.

Moaning again, Hidan raised himself up and made it on top of Sakura. The battle of tongues continued as Hidan cupped her left breast, taking his pleasurable time at that.

"BUT KAKASHI-SENSEI! SAI JUST GRABBED MY FUCKING ASS!" a familiar voiced filled the atmosphere.

Sakura immediately broke the kiss, as she peeked her body over the rooftop, shifting her head towards the loud mouth's direction. "Naruto-san, Sai-san, and Kakashi-sensei."

"So? I don't care if you get pregnant from him." Kakashi kept reading from his porn book. Naruto's face grew red with anger. "Are you saying I'm a girl? That I have a fucking vagina?!"

Sai snickered. Kakashi turned a page. "Either you gained weight or you're pregnant."

Sai reached a hand over Naruto's crotch. "No…I can't get him pregnant. So much for giving you the pill."

Hidan nudged Sakura's shoulder. "So you're going to leave now, right?

"I can wait a few days until I think I should go back to my team." Sakura eyed him. "You think you can change my mind or what?"

He smiled then kissed her once more. "You wait up here while I'll get some sake, okay?"

She nodded in agreement. Yeah, she would be screwed if Naruto, Sai, or Kakashi-sensei seen her sneaking around and not being in contact with Team 7.

He jumped down from the stoned building as she rested her body, calmly on the stone.

Hidan, calmly walked by, totally forgetting that his shirt was ripped into two, and it was revealing his pale, bare shoulder.

Naruto glimpse was caught by this partially naked guy walking pass him, with his silver hair, and his fresh slashes on his wrist and shoulder. Naruto spoke his mind. "Jeez, he looks like he's male hooker."

Hidan heard him, turning towards him Naruto tensed up. "Shit."

"You wanna say that again, assface?" Hidan asked bitterly.

Naruto held his hands up and backed away. "No-no sorry sir."

Hidan snickered and turned around, entering the liquor shop. He took his time in there; browsing all types of alcohol. Looking at a separate shelf, Hidan grabbed a couple of bottles of sake.

Sakura let out a sigh of boredom. She sprawled out her body towards the sun against the hard, cold stone. Feeling a shadow hover over her baked body, she squinted through her eyelids.

Hidan was standing above her holding three bottle of alcohol. "You know we can't stay on the rooftops tonight? You know with the mad tea man and your team on the look out."

Sakura nodded and got up. "Then where you planning to have us stay at?"

"I don't know." Hidan shrugged. "Just keep walking until we find a place."

She shook her head with disappointment. "You crazy boy."

He gave her that crooked grin that always made her blush.

Night creep ahead, while Sakura and Hidan were in the middle of no where. Thick trees surrounded them as the full moon shined proudly over them. Hidan walked under a tall tree and sat down with Sakura following behind.

"So what now?" Sakura rubbed her tired eyes. Hidan gave her a glanced and reached in side of his cloak [he changed back into that Akatsuki cloak again], pulling out some sake.

He opened a bottle for him while he handed the other to Sakura. "I'm sure it'll keep you awake."

She took it reluctantly. Her eyes rolled on Hidan; who was already drinking from the bottle. Sakura slowly unscrewed the bottle of sake and took a sip. _I can see why Tsunade-sama likes this!_ Sakura thought while taking a huge gulp.

'You're going to get yourself raped by this hot guy, you know that.' her inner began with a motherly lecture as always. 'I mean, you already made out with this guy a couple of times. Getting drunk with him-- Urgh! You're going to loose your virginity tonight!'

Sakura ignored her as she drank the sake. One bottle after another [Hidan stolen most of them] Sakura and Hidan grew drunk, wasted off their asses.

They laughed recklessly as they said random stuff out of thin air. "Dude, wonder if we could fly?" Hidan asked, motioning his arms up and down. Sakura shook her head. "No, wonder if we could swim. Dude that would soooo cool, man!"

"Sakura-chan, I think we can do that." Hidan said. "Are you serious? Whoa, Hidan-kun, you're fucking smart as hell."

"Aren't you a m-medic?"

"I have no idea."

Sakrua's head was so light headed, being drunk for the first was a little scary but it was so relieving. She felt like she could do anything. She felt like she could fly, swim, running, having sex. _Wait? What??? _Sakura thought._ Am I horny?_

Hidan chuckled while raising a half of a bottle of sake to his mouth. "Sakura-chan…?"

"Wha?"

"You wanna-

-No."

"You didn't l-let me finish." Hidan mumbled.

"You want to have sex don't you?" SAkura cocked her dizzy head towards her direction. Then looking down Sakura could see a _bulge._ oh god. That immediately reminded her of Naruto.

Instead, she propped herself on of Hidan's lap. Then she leaned in to kiss him. As they connected their lips; well so did their teeth. Both of their teeth clanged against each other's. They both gasped in pain and pulled away. "Fuck!" was all they could say as the two cover their now lightly bleeding mouth.

Then Sakura's vision became blurry, and she fell to the ground. Hidan laughed and blacked out along with her. Both of their faces her inches away as they both breathed lightly and rested peacefully.

'Well at least that sexy beast didn't rape her or take her virginity.' her inner pointed out.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Worked hard on it!**

**So please review!**

**Thanks my awesome so far supporting fans:**

Xxpj14xx

Blackangel2009

Thormac

**You're great! :D **


	4. Bleeding into the arms of the man I love

Waking up in the mouth of nature, the wrath of hangover had took its place. Hidan and Sakura were curled up in balls as they held their head in pain.

"Oh, my god! This is worst than burning in hell." Sakura winced at the loudly singing birds that happen to flew by.

Hidan was but he was in just as much pain as Sakura. He loved to drink his sake but he always had to get some consequences out of it.

'See I told you that you would regret this!' her inner chanted on as if she was Sakura's mother.

_Because you thought I was going to get raped or molested. Not getting a major hangover._ Sakura winced at the thought. _Be quiet you're giving me a freaking headache!_

They whimpered and pouted as the hangover slowly faded away.

It was late afternoon when the hangover died and Sakura was back on her feet and awake. But for Hidan….

"OH MY FUCKIN JASHIN!" Hidan cried out, jumping out of a near pond. Taking a glance Sakura, gazed at hi with cautioned eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He lowered his finger to her height. With a twitching eye Sakura giggled. "Seriously?"

A pure black leech was attached to his index finger. Little lines of blood leaked from its mouth, then dripping his blood on to the dirt ground.

Taking a lighter from her Pocket, Sakura lit the lighter on the Leech's back. It released little high pitched cries before falling to the ground.

Blood still oozed out quickly. _The leech bit hard._ Sakura thought.

She took his hand, dividing the finger from the others then holding the bleeding finger into her mouth. His eyes widen as he watched Sakura lick _his _blood off of _his_ finger. The feeling of a hot, attractive girl that Hidan liked was actually licking his blood. _What the hell?!_

"Um, Sakura, what are you doing?" Hidan pulled his finger away. She looked up with an awkward smile. "Oh-um. it's a bad habit, when I see blood…..yeah."

"Is it my turn?" Sakura eyes widen with disbelief. Before she could think he wrapped his hand her waist and then resting his mouth on her collar bone. Breathing heavily and calming, Sakura braced herself.

Hidan's teeth buried into her sensitive skin. Letting out a hopeless cry, she dug her nails in his back. She could feeling him sucking and licking her blood. After a minute or two, he pulled back and grinned at her. Sakura blushed at him when she seen her blood run in a line that leaked from the crack of his mouth.

Leaning her face in, Sakura danced her tongue on the scarlet line of blood from his mouth, licking it all. Hidan grabbed her wrist then pressured his lips with her own. From a passionate kiss to roughly making out, Sakura accidentally bit down on his lip. The warm, red liquid fill both of their mouths as they kept kissing. Tongues were messaging each other while Hidan slowly unzipped her shirt, then palming her right breast. A gasp of pleasure broke the kiss, putting a grin across Hidan's face. He continued to massage her breast as Sakura pulled him back in for another passionate kiss.

All of a sudden; striking pain took place in Sakura's hip as she gasped. Running his hands further down her curves, he felt her blood run down from her hip. Looking down; Hidan noticed a kunai lunged into her hip. Her hands dug into his neck as he scanned his surroundings.

Then a blonde kid jumped out of the trees screaming at him. "You bastard! You let Sakura-chan go!"

Sakura snapped her head to her fellow comrade's direction. "What the fuck Naruto!"

"Now look at what you done Naruto-kun." Sai walked calmly behind the demonic Naruto. "You hit Sakura-chan instead of that man."

Tears were about to burst out of her eyes as she fell to the ground. Hidan glared at the two. "Are you okay?" her sensei sounded from the other side of them, making Hidan turn around fiercely.

"Oh yeah; you're her team." Hidan smirked.

"Get out of here Hidan-kun!" gasped Sakura.

He looked at her with grief. "But-

-No matter how strong you are, they'll kill you with every ounce of energy that they have." She broke his sentence with her own.

He nodded, taking another look at her teammates then jumping into the nearest trees. The three ran to the wounded Sakura. Kakashi had his arms wrapped around, carrying her while he gave directions. "Do NOT follow him. He's an S-class criminal. We're going to take Sakura back to the Hidden Leaf village so she can get the proper care."

They all nodded but Naruto. He was deep in his thoughts. _That fucking bastard is gonna pay! Urgh! I can't believe I hit Sakura-chan! I thought she was part of the Akatsuki too._

"Shit! I have to go back to the base." Hidan thought aloud.

He was jumping through the tree tops [knowing his way], heading towards the Akatsuki base.

When the day got murdered by the night [sorry I had to type that], Hidan was once again in the Akatsuki's base. But not peaceful though, he was knocking on his leader's door. Hearing a grunt that invited him in. Walking into her hollow, quiet office, Hidan looked at the pierced man. "Leader." he bowed.

"Hidan." He said with a bored tone. "What brings you in here to day?"

See, he didn't know that the other Akatsuki members played the awful but funny prank on him. Yeah, he thought that Hidan was in the base sleeping, drinking, or cussing some else out while performing his rituals.

"Well….I was wondering if you would accept a new member into the Akatsuki?" Hidan asked looking away.

His eyes looked from his hands to the nervous Hidan. "It depends on who she is, and what's she's capable of."

"All I know that Itachi fought her once, but her name is Sakura Haruno, born and trained in the Hidden Leaf Village."

He nodded calmly, holding his head with his palm. "I'll talk to Itachi about it then. If you want her so bad you would bring him to me now."

Hidan nodded and shut the door behind them. He was walking towards Itachi's, knocked three times, and Itachi opened it. "What?"

"Leader-sama what's to see you Itachi." Hidan motioned his thumb in the air while Itachi pushed him out of the way and made his way to Pein's office.

Sakura woke up the morning in the hospital. She was deathly tired and stiff. Her eyes scanned her surroundings. No one was in her room, but she was alone. Alone with her thoughts.

_I wonder if Hidan-kun is okay? _

'I'm sure he is. I mean, he _is_ an S-class criminal.' Inner pointed out.

_I know, I know. But still I like to know if he was okay._

'Are you saying that you're in love with him or something?'

Long silence occurred when the two were mentally talking In Sakura's mind. Her inner gasped when Sakura had nothing to say-but nothing at all to say about the fact.

'Oh my god! We' re in love with Hidan-kun?'

Sakura nodded with blushes. _So where do you think he is?_

Her inner didn't reply. She was shocked and speechless that Sakura loved Hidan. Then she thought about Sakura kissing him. Here then, she realized Hidan was her first kiss. Sakura wasn't the type to just go around and make out with every guy that makes you wet.[*cough* Ino *cough*] [sorry people I'm not a big fan or her!]

A knock broke reality's silence while Naruto walked in with a basket of fruit. "Hey Sakura-chan see that you're up!"

"Yeah…" Sakura was immediately pulled out of her thoughts.

Laying the basket by her nightstand Naruto went on, "Yeah, sorry about striking you with that kunai. I thought you were one of those Akatsuki guys-

-YOU IDIOT!" Sakura punched his the top of his head, busting him through the floor boards. Now for Naruto, he was on the ground level of the hospital while Sakura was on the third.

She was once again quiet with her thoughts as she her Naruto yelling at nurse while the nurse began beating him with a clipboard.

Sakura's eyes peeked through the window, seeing Naruto being chased out of the hospital with a whole group of nurses! But he ran right by Kakashi. 'Oh great!' her inner rolled her eyes.

After a five minutes of waiting, Kakashi walked through the door that led to Sakura's room. "Oh you're awake." Kakashi pointed out.

Sakura nodded. "And I feel better."

He nodded and walked closer to her bed. "Sakura, we need to talk on what happen last night with you and that guy-

-What about it? You seen me kissing him. So what?" Sakura interrupted.

"Are you in love with him?" Kakashi asked with cautioned eyes.

Sakura didn't want to answer that question to him. It felt like he was butting into her personal, sex life! So she kept her voice silence as her sensei looked at her.

"So what if I do?" came her voice in a mono tone.

"Sakura; you can't be in love with a member of the Akatsuki. You're a kunoichi of the village Hidden in the Leaves, if you betray your village-your country, you'll will have to be punished with major consequences."

"I don't care."

"You will when the hokage and the ANBU will be hunting you down."

Sakura began to clench her fist. "Again. I. Don't. Care." She snapped her hatred glare to Kakashi. Now this, sent chills down his spine. He never really seen the _angry_ Sakura. He only seen the playful mean Sakura.

"What is with you? The Sakura that I know was playful and kind but now you're all angry and bone chilling."

She jumped off her bed and directed her fist into her sensei's ribs. When the pressure hit him, he poofed out of thin air in front of her jade eyes.

"Sakura, calm down. You need to rest, not fight." Came Kakashi's voice from behind her.

She snapped her whole body to his direction. He was kneeled into the window sill while her fist clenched and unclenched.

"I'm fine!" she yelled as her hip began to bleed again without her noticing.

Letting out a sigh Kakashi looked from her puddle of blood on the floor to the kunoichi fierce eyes. "If you want to fight, fine then. But just to let you know I'm **not** going easy on you."

Her facial expression did not change. "Get yourself cleaned up and dress I'll meet you at the training fields." he then vanished, leaving a furious Sakura standing in her little pool of blood.

She grabbed the cloths that were folded on her nightstand, slipping them on and sneaking out of the hospital through the window.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi walked out of Pein's office with a little aggravated look upon his face. "Hidan-san, he wants to see you."

Hidan nodded and walked into his office once more. Pein was leaning against the front of his desk with his arms crossed. "Well she seems powerful with the healing justu and being trained by the hokage/ sannin."

Hidan nodded, learning from his leader. "So do you think she'll be able to join?"

"I don't know. She _did_ kill Sasori-san. I would have to talk to her to see her side of the story of her power."

They both nodded at each other. Then Hidan's mouth opened, "When should she be brought here?"

"Anytime. But be sure she doesn't see our location of our headquarters. Knock her out before you two enter."

"Anything else that I should know?"

"Be sure that she's actually willing to leave, betray her village for becoming an S-class criminal." Pein shrugged and sat in his chair again.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura was jumping on the rooftops, getting closer towards the training fields.

Hearing the familiar sound of the rushing pond, and the wind rustling through the trees. She was in the training fields. jumping down on the dirt ground, she had the buzz that tingled through her body that made her think that she was seriously ready for this. But the other side of her told her that she's gonna get herself seriously hurt or maybe even killed.

Letting out a sigh, she relaxed her muscles and sat on the ground. _Knowing Kakashi-sensei he's probably going to make himself late._

But she was wrong. He was standing before her, reading his porno book. "Well Sakura, are you ready?"

She jumped up in action, instantly putting herself in fighting position. For Kakashi, he put his book in his pouch and readied himself.

Taking the first turn, Sakura build of her chakra in her fist, then crushing it into the ground. Resulting as the earth around them slip into two towards her sensei. He jumped to the side as she matched his movement.

Flipping his protecting up he revealed his eye that contained the sharigan. "Sharigan!" Kakashi yelled.

Sakura was immediately on her toes and cautioned of Kakashi's actions.

The Hokage's apprentice vs. the Copy Cat ninja. Who would win?

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hate to put you on the Cliff hanger but heyyy I'm evil!**

**Lol**

**I hoped you like, I had a bit of a writer's block.**

**So please Review!! **

**With sprinkles on top!**

**My Awesome, loving, supporting reviewers :**

**Xxpj14xx**

**Thormac**

**Nikigirl257**

**Red-Tears-Forever-Zero**

**Blackangel2009**

**YOU'RE DA BOMB!**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**


	5. Kakashi is a pussy!

Sorry I haven't been updating soon but busy! And I been listening to A LOT of music, and reading a lot of other stories=)

[Where we left off]:

_Sakura was jumping on the rooftops, getting closer towards the training fields. _

_Hearing the familiar sound of the rushing pond, and the wind rustling through the trees. She was in the training fields. jumping down on the dirt ground, she had the buzz that tingled through her body that made her think that she was seriously ready for this. But the other side of her told her that she's gonna get herself seriously hurt or maybe even killed._

_Letting out a sigh, she relaxed her muscles and sat on the ground. Knowing Kakashi-sensei he's probably going to make himself late._

_But she was wrong. He was standing before her, reading his porno book. "Well Sakura, are you ready?"_

_She jumped up in action, instantly putting herself in fighting position. For Kakashi, he put his book in his pouch and readied himself._

_Taking the first turn, Sakura build of her chakra in her fist, then crushing it into the ground. Resulting as the earth around them slip into two towards her sensei. He jumped to the side as she matched his movement._

_Flipping his protecting up he revealed his eye that contained the sharigan. "Sharigan!" Kakashi yelled. _

_Sakura was immediately on her toes and cautioned of Kakashi's actions._

_The Hokage's apprentice vs. the Copy Cat ninja. Who would win?_

[Something in my mind told me to put this…. But yeah.]

Chapter 5:

"You can back out now." Kakashi suggested. "Before you humiliate yourself."

Shaking her head, Sakura crossed her arms. "Now why the hell would I do that?"

Her sensei pulled out a kunai without Sakura knowing, he rested it behind his back while he was working out a strategy in his mind. Their eyes glared into each other's, making their physical actions lifeless. "Because Sa-ku-ra," he purred out. "you're weak and helpless. The Fifth Hokage had to take you under her wing and personally train you."

_Weak? Helpless?_ Sakura thought, anger and sadness filled her eyes. She haven't thought of herself as that ever since she became the Hokage's apprentice. The memories of the old Team7. With Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, and…..and Sasuke. But when he got bit by that Orochimaru guy, the whole team began to fall apart. When Sasuke ran away and betrayed his village, Naruto promised his life to Sakura that he would get Sasuke back to the Hidden Leaf village safe in sounds, while Sakura would just sit around with her emotions.

Holding back her tears, Sakura silently pressured her chakra to the bottom of her feet. "You know nothing about me, anymore."

"Please. I'm your sensei I one of the people who know almost everything about you. Physical and mentally." He whipped out a kunai from his back. Sakura stood sill until the kunai neared her, then throwing her chakra filled foot in the air. Kicking it fiercely, Sakura reflected the kunai toward where it came from. It was darting so fast even Kakashi's sharigan couldn't even spot it. The kunai slash the side of Kakashi's cheek, resulting a deeply crimson line to appearing, overflowing with leaking blood.

"Still weak." Kakashi copied her attack, performing it with his own taste of technique. He twirled in the air, throwing kunai all around with paper bomb tied to the end of the kunai. Sakura couldn't even see the kunai come near her, he pressure so much chakra that its merely impossible to see in human eyes.

A couple of kunai cut into her then exploding, throwing her back against an oak tree. Kakashi landed calmly on the dirt ground. The blood on his cheek began to dry. "Like I said; you're still a weak, helpless konoichi." [is that how you spell it?]

Sakura limply stood on her feet, glaring at her sensei. "Shut up. You have no fucking clue who you're talking to. You don't know me Kakashi-sensei."

'Oh hell yeah! We can kick his ass full throttle!' her inner sung out.

Sakura healed her self, smirking at what her inner said. "Now, Kakashi-sensei, you will see on what you and the Fifth Hokage had taught me."

Kakashi was silent watching Sakura healing herself then getting ready to attack for the second round. "I guess so." he murmured to himself.

The two ninja launched themselves from the ground then bursting into hand-to-hand combat with each other.

Smoke aroused from the ground, appearing through the thick layer, sparks from kunai filled the extra space while the sound of clashing kunai filled the ears of the two fighting ninja.

After one strike with another [like ten minutes of it], Sakura quickly whipped out another kunai with her free hand and swiped at Kakashi's belly [successfully], ripping through his uniform.

Braking the strong hold of kunai, Kakashi jumped back, panting. "Not bad."

Her sensei quickly raised his hand to his mouth; biting his thumb then performing familiar hand signs "Summoning justu!" .

Sakura took a step back. _Why the hell is he summoning them?! _her inner shrugged but somewhat worried.

Appearing before her was Kakashi's pack of ninja hounds. Kakashi smirked as he took a step back. " Teach my student a lesson."

The pack of dogs nodded, shifting their head to the pink hair konoichi. Her eyes her wide and nervous. Out of all the times that she seen Kakashi's hounds was not many, so that led her to know nothing about these….these….these animals.

The dogs began to chase her around and around the training field. Sakura was not a much of an animal abuser, so she didn't bother to fight but to but at least get a blow off Kakashi.

After five minutes of being chased by a dog, Pakkun leaped from another hound's head and latched its mouth on Sakura's forearm. She shook her arm fiercely, trying her damnest to get Pakkun off, but his jaws were latched tightly. Breathing a sigh, Sakura took out a kunai and stabbed Pakkun's back. "Get off you little fuck!"

After multiple stabs Sakura manage to make Pakkun and the rest of his hounds to poof away. Her eyes searched her surroundings, Kakashi was completely gone.

"Oh shit!!" Sakura thought aloud.

'he ran off to _her!'_ her inner shivered.

"THAT LITTLE FUCKING BITCH!!!" Sakura snapped her head towards the Hokage's tower, Tsunade threw her office chair out of the window and still screaming at Kakashi. Sakura moved her legs at a fast speed. _Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!!!! Tsunade's seriously gonna kill me!_

'You think! She's a bitchy ass alcoholic that's addicted to gambling and sake! Oh yeah! Just fucking great! All we need is _her_ hunting down.' Inner took in a deep breath to relax herself. 'Kakashi-sensei is such a pussy! Why couldn't he not just fight us, and didn't go whining to the Hokage?'

_Why would you think I have the answer? _

Her inner shrugged and faked cried.

Sakura was finally out of Konoha's boundaries, but she's probably being stalked by the ANBU.

When night came [she's been running for that long =O], Sakura was still running. She couldn't stop and sleep and regain her chakra because she knew that Tsunade sent out the ANBU and who knows what else.

"Oh my feet!" Sakura complained loudly, resting her body against a tree. 'Not to loud dumbass!' her inner hissed. 'You're going to attract negative attention to us.'

Sakura rolled her eyes but her inner was right. The ANBU ranked ten times better than Sakura and maybe even Kakashi-sensei. But wait; Sakura remembered that Kakashi was a part of the ANBU.

Sweat beads dripped from her hairline as she panted tiresomely. _I don't think I can keep going on like this._ 'Oh but we have to-

_Who's the one controlling the body?_ Sakura hissed her thought.

'Point taken. I'll just keep quiet.' Inner kept silent after the mini agreement with Sakura.

After a few moments of resting; Sakura was up on her feet, leaping through the trees. The moonlight was the only source of light that nature offered to Sakura. Using it wisely, she then detected another presence of chakra.

Hiding through the thick green leaves of the tree that supported Sakura, she was peeking her eyes around. Nothing, but this silver haired guy in an Akatsuki cloak with this other guy with stitches on her face and a mask.

WAIT- silver haired man? Akatsuki cloak? HIDAN! Sakura's eyes lit up and unconcealed her chakra. Then before she knew it the tree broke it's support and she came crashing to the ground, making the silvered hair man fall with Sakura on top. "Sa-Sakura-chan?" Hidan asked dumbly.

"Hidan-kun!" Sakura squeezed him with a suffocating hug.

"So this must be your little hoe, Sakura Haruno?" The stitched man asked, crossing his arms.

Onto her feet, Sakura crossed her arms. "Excuse me but I'm no hoe."

Hidan lastly got on his two feet, stumbling around like a druggie who was high but got bitch slapped! [haha that would suck!]

"You sure look like one though." Hidan's partner pointed his finger at Sakura's ripped up shirt that revealed her laced bra. "Oh umm…" She covered up her bra with her hands.

"Hey," Hidan slapped his hand on his partner's back. "Don't be such a dickface. I mean, you just met her."

Sakura could well sake on his breath and around the atmosphere. He was drunk or at least buzzed. "Well; I was fighting my sensei then got attack by dogs. So probably now, I have the ANBU chasing after me."

Hidan's eyes grew bigger. "You serious."

Nodding, with her bright pink hair floating. "Yeah. So I'm kicked out of Kono-

-That's awesome, baby!" Hidan gave her a drunken grin. Sakura gave him a cautioned look, then shifting her eyes to his partner. "The name is Kakuzu, and your lover his kinda drunk."

She nodded, trying not to laugh her ass off at the fact that Hidan looked like he was about to cry. He [Kakuzu] continued. "Well, there is a request for you joining the Akatsuki, but you have to talk with Leader-sama about having a permanent place within our organization."

Sakura nodded, her inner pointing out the obvious. 'We might as well go with them. I mean, we have no other place to go. We're being chased down by the ANBU and the hokage. We don't have a home. But maybe if we join the Akatsuki maybe we can be _home.'_

"Okay." Sakura looked at the now dizzy Hidan, while Kakuzu nodded and led the two towards the hideout!

_This is how it'll be. Reaching to a place I have no clue if I would like or hate. But some things would have to chosen for the greater good of me. _Sakura thought, gloomily.

Hidan had his hand wrapped around Sakura's shoulder as her head rested under his armpit [gross I know. But Hidan's taller that Sakura]. She had one part that honestly didn' care on what would happen to her, but the other half was worried when she would reached her destination. She's going to be in a sanctuary for S-ranked criminals! That would give her plenty of reasons to be scared out of clothes. But since she loved one of them, she was only half scared. She thought about the Akatsuki again. Wait. They said Sasuke's brother, Itachi Uchiha, was in the Akatsuki also. Just great.

Well she knew two of the Akatsuki members out of… what ten? Again, just great.

Nearing the hide out, Kakuzu looked at the two lovers. "We have to knock you out. You're not yet a loyal member."

Sakura nodded once more, while Hidan backed away. Performing hand signs, Sakura began to feel her eyes getting heavier, so heavy that she just had to close them.

Her body grown weak, falling backwards, but feeling Hidan catching her in her warm grasp. _I think I can handle life better with him involved in it._

------

Hoped you liked it!

Sorry for the long update.

But thanks for all my awesome ass reviewers! :

Xxpj14xx

Thormac

Nikigirl257

Blackangel2009

Red-Tears-Forever-Zero

Jenny

Jollyjellydounut

Love you guys!

Lol!

Tell your friends about me!!!

BAHAHA=)


	6. Pein and Sakura

_Hello! This Gaara-Funk-Girl452, hope you loving or liking this story._

_It's a pleasure writing it =]_

_But I have something to say before you start with this chapter._

_There is going to be lemon but not between Hidan and Sakura. Its gonna between Sakura and some else. So if you wanna find out read this chapter and review. If you don't wanna read it then just walk away hard ass!!!!!!!! Gr…._

_But I thought I would put a little or maybe even a big shocker for my reviewers and readers. _

_So I hope you enjoy this chapter. And enjoy the lemon…..its going to be my first time writing a lemon so tell me what you think._

_---[Where we left off from]----_

_Nearing the hide out, Kakuzu looked at the two lovers. "We have to knock you out. You're not yet a loyal member."_

_Sakura nodded once more, while Hidan backed away. Performing hand signs, Sakura began to feel her eyes getting heavier, so heavy that she just had to close them._

_Her body grown weak, falling backwards, but feeling Hidan catching her in her warm grasp. I think I can handle life better with him involved in it_

_-----[Now]----_

Waking up in a warm, dark, scary place, Sakura let her jade jewels scan her surroundings._ I must be inside the Akatsuki base._ Her body was resting on white comfy bed in the middle of a room that was only lit by a fireplace [romantic and vampric if you ask me! Baha]

The room around her seemed peaceful and calming. No loud sudden noises, no good or evil fighting each other. Oh but wait. She's inside of the evil's mouth, Akatsuki.

"I see you're finally awake." a man appeared out of no where, he was sitting on the edge of the bed that Sakura rested her body on. This man also attracted Sakura, but attracted a dark, evil, seductive version of Sakura. This man had fiery auburn [looked more like orange but I'm confusing myself so we'll just leave it as that], he had three piercing through the bridge of his nose, he had a pair of snake bites, and had both of his ears pierced all around ending with a bar in both. The Rinnegan rested in his emotionless eyes, while his face also said no expression.

Sakura was left speechless, _This must the Akatsuki's leader._ She thought. "Sakura Haruno. Am I correct?" he asked calmly.

Sakura nodded her head Her eyes were still a little heavy from whatever justu that Kakuzu preformed. "So." He began, looking at Sakura who looked really wasted. "Are you okay?"

"What your name?" Sakura ignored his question.

"Pein. But if you're going to be in Akatsuki, you're calling me leader unless I give you permission."

Sakura nodded, still looking very wasted.

----Elsewhere in the Akatsuki base----

Hidan woke up from sudden pains inside his head._ Damn hangover_s. He rubbed his temples, walking out of his room and running into Kakuzu.

"Watch where you're going gay fuck!" Hidan exclaimed. Kakuzu shook his head. "You're the one to talk. You're girlfriend is in with Leader-sama, dumbass."

Hidan totally forgot thanks to all the sake he drunk last night. He had a part of him worried for her that she wouldn't be able to get to be part of the Akatsuki, while the other half knew that she would just fine.

But he didn't know that Kakuzu shoved a pill down Sakura's throat while Hidan was chasing a HUGE rabbit out of their path.

But that pill was a big mistake, because it seemed like he didn't want Sakura in the Akatsuki. Trying to get her kicked out before she even got in. Wow low If you ask me.

---Pein and Sakura----

"Are you sure you okay?" Pein repeated his question. He looked at her body sprawled out on the soft bed, looking like she want to have _it_ right here and now. He pushed the thought away, walking to the head of the bed while he hovered his head over her.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open when she felt a shadow over her. Pein was looking straight down at her. She felt so, needy….needy for pleasure and wanted someone to pleasure it _now_.

Raising her head quickly, crashing her lips into his. Oh. My. God. Sakura's inner gasped but she felt like she was under a lust filled spell as did the Sakura who controlled their body. He didn't pull away, accept, he gave in and letting her tongue dance across his.

She moaned as he pulled him onto the bed, on top of her body. He was too caught up with her to realize that he had to discuss business with her. But hey, its not everyday that a girl will just let you do _it_ to her. [am I right?]

She manage to unbutton his cloak, revealing a shirt that wrapped around his hard rock abs. Her hands danced across his abs, to his chest, then to grip his soft hair. Pein let out a moan let his hips grind into her's earning Sakura a moan. She could feel something poking her inner thigh. Oh yeah, she knew what it was [I'm sure you know what it was too. XD]

Pein broke the kiss by gripping her shirt, practically ripping it off of her. She wore a teal bra that had a purple lace over it. He only assumed that she had matching underwear but he'll find out soon. Hehe.

Smirking at the thought, he joined the kissing again, letting one of his hands slide her skirt off.

"Oh! Pein!" She moaned loudly as he bit down on her collarbone. Good thing they were both in the room that wasn't near any of the other Akatsuki member's room.

Taking off his shirt, he licked the blood that caked her collarbone. Sakura's vision was a little blurring kind of making her dizzy. Because of that; she had trouble undo his belt and pants.

"Let me do it." he undid his belt then unzipping his pants, then taking them off.

Sakura flipped him onto the bed; making her the one on top. She grin while she whipped out his member, stroking it softly, teasing him. He growled. "Do you like teasing me?" The Leader of the Akatsuki ans Sakura are gonna have sex, and they barely knew each other. That's kind of weird, don't you think?

Sakura looked funny when she was wasted. You could tell that she was dizzy because she grin like a dumbass, while she explored every aspect of him. Her voice sounded seductive every time she moaned out his name or encouraging him to be way more rougher than he already was.

Sure, Sakura was a virgin she knew that there would be pain, but oh well. She wasn't thinking about Hidan at all while her lust that rested in her eyes told Pein to get ready.

"Yeah….It makes you look so hot." she rubbed her breasted against his chest as she gave him one last kiss before gripping his member. He let out a breathless moan as she continued to pump his shaft, then as soon as he was about to come, Sakura took him in with her mouth. Earning a loud moan. He try to control himself from not killing her by thrusting his cock into her mouth and make her choke to death! [murder!]

Sakura held his legs apart as she danced her tongue across the tip of his penis, making him gasp with pleasure. After like ten more sucks and pumps he finally came into her mouth, making her reluctantly swallow.

Pein laid there in bed for a moment,panting. Then he jumped on Sakura's body, unsnapping her bra, abandoning it on the ground. He snaked his hands around her hips as he took one of her breast into his mouth. He gently sucked while Sakura threw her head back.

He placed his finger at the entrance of her, he looked up to see Sakura staring up at the ceiling waiting for some hardcore action. Sliding a finger into her wet entrance and thrust it in further, she gripped the bedpost that stood behind her while arching her back up. "Oh…-ummmu" is all that Sakura could manage out in between moans. Each gasp she let out, Pein added another digit into her, stilling thrusting hard and fast making her shiver with slight pleasure.

He smirked when her body tensed up and she came onto his fingers. There was no silence with Sakura panting wildly while Pein climbed onto her body. "Are you ready Cherry blossom?"

She nodded uncontrollably, sending pink strands of hair flying around her face. "H-hai!"

He readied himself and slowly began thrusting into her. _She sure doesn't act like a virgin._ Pein smirked when Sakura panted loudly, almost breaking the bedpost that she was gripping on to.

About to scream. Sakura was blocked off by Pein's lips once again crashing into her's, while he still thrusted into her. Pein was so content at the fact that Sakura was hot, wet, tight, and slick. He could take her virginity so easy, unlike the other girls [not including Konan if that's what you're thinking].

Sakura didn't feel the distracting pain anymore. Now, she could feel him inside her, sending chills down her spine.

Pein moan loudly. He was about to come but Sakura wasn't, sadly. "Deeper. Harder. Faster." Sakura panted out, throwing her head back.

He obeyed her. Making each of his thrust faster, causing him to go deeper into her, and he hit hard on her G-spot making her arch her back and gasp loudly. "Ooohh- Pein. Do it again!"

He repeated over and over again [like twenty minutes worth] while Sakura enjoyed herself. They both reached a climax, Pein released into her while she orgasm. He pulled out making him grunt, then collapsed beside her on the bed.

"Wow Pein….That was great." Sakura panted lightly out.

"I know." he muttered.

Sakura felt like she was still wasted and not herself. Her vision remained blurry and dizzy, giving her a lighted head feeling as she rested her head on his chest. He twirled her pink locks.

"Cherry Blossom?"

"Hmmmm?" Sakura didn't move.

"This can only stay between us two, you know that?" Pein pointed out.

"I know. I mean-- I just lost _it_ to you and not Hidan."

He nodded before closing his eyes then falling into deep sleep with the pink headed kunoichi in his arms.

Thank Kami-sama that Pein locked the door so no one would walk in on them like this. That would be terrible. Even the leader of Akatsuki doesn't know how Hidan would react when he sees his leader sleeping with his girlfriend!

Well hopefully this dirty little secret would only keep between Pein and Sakura and hopefully stay that way for a long, _long_ time.

---[END]---

Well I hoped you liked it!

Again; first time making lemon, so I hoped you enjoyed it…if you read it.

So please review and keep on reading! Ohyeah!

Lol!

I'm gonna say that I've noticed a lot of people that are reading my story and I'm very, very glad, but could you review? Just wondering. I mean the button is write below on what I'm writing. It isn't that hard. I BELIEVE IN YOU!

Lmao!

Well thank you for all my kind, loving, awesome, reviewers that kept me continuing this story =] :

Xxpj14xx

Thormac

Nikigirl257

CrimsonBlood101

Blackangel2009

Red-Tears-Forever-Zero

Jenny

Jollyjellydounut

Thanks guys!!!

Keep reading! Oh and tell your friends about me =D

I'm having a bad habit on saying that lol!

Peace

-Gaara-Funk-Girl452


	7. Being with the Akatsuki

_Hey its me! I'm very glad that you people are reading my stories! I mean, I go outside to mow and I check my male and I had 30 reviews! Wow! Thank you so much for reading!_

As you might know in the previous chapter, Pein and Sakura got down in dirty in bed, and this girl is in love with Hidan! Yeah its gonna be a love triangle! So I hope you enjoy this story and this chapter and whatever happens in the future chapters. Jeez, even I don't know what's gonna happen…..lol

Oh and About Pein and Sakura having sex. You'll find out what kind of pill that Kakuzu shoved down Sakura's pills in this chapter.

_---[Previously]----_

_Sakura felt like she was still wasted and not herself. Her vision remained blurry and dizzy, giving her a lighted head feeling as she rested her head on his chest. He twirled her pink locks. _

"_Cherry Blossom?"_

"_Hmmmm?" Sakura didn't move._

"_This can only stay between us two, you know that?" Pein pointed out._

"_I know. I mean-- I just lost it to you and not Hidan."_

_He nodded before closing his eyes then falling into deep sleep with the pink headed kunoichi in his grasp._

_Thank Kami-sama that Pein locked the door so no one would walk in on them like this. That would be terrible. Even the leader of Akatsuki doesn't know how Hidan would react when he sees his leader sleeping with his girlfriend!_

_Well hopefully this dirty little secret would only keep between Pein and Sakura and stay that way for a long, long time._

---[Now]---

Sakura opened her eyes, waking up peacefully. With a yawn she scanned her surroundings, seeing that Pein wasn't in the room anymore. 'Thank Kami-sama.' her inner sighed. She jumped out of the bed and grabbed her clothes.

_Dam nit I can't find my skirt._ Sakura thought while slipping her top on. She was walking in her lacey underwear, throwing the bed sheets in the air. "Urgh."

"Are you looking for this?" Sakura snapped her head towards the emotionless voice. Her muscles half relaxed but still tensed.

Pein was in front of the door, holding up her little black skirt. But he didn't stop himself from checking her body out. Sakura jumped off the bed and lunged for her skirt causing him snatching it out of her grasp. Resulting with Sakura falling onto Pein.

He wrapped his arms around her, trying not to fall back. He took his hand and held up her chin, lining their faces up. She gazed at his ringed, cold, but warm eyes as he locked his eyes with her's.

"P-pein." she stuttered out before being swept away by his lips. Wrapping his arms around her while she cupped his face with her hands.

Sakura broke the kiss by taking her skirt out of his grip, then jumping back towards the bed. With a smirk he followed her. She got a chance to fit her skirt around her hips before Pein lightly pushing her onto the bed.

He position himself on top of her, kissing her neck. "Pein…." she began while he nibbled on her ear. "Don't we have to discuss about me joining Akatsuki?"

He got off of her and sat by her. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Tell me what your capable of."

"Well…" she had a thinking look upon her face. "I'm sure you heard that I was the Hokage's apprentice. I have excellent chakra control, or that's what I was told. I'm a very skilled medic, and I have inhuman strength."

"Define inhuman strength."

"Well, I put all my chakra into my fist, " Sakura explained while she held up her wrist. " and if I slammed my fist into the ground with all my chakra in my fist, I can slip the ground…ect." [its hard to explain but I would think you would understand by watching the anime and reading the manga]

He nodded. _She's also good in bed._ said a little voice in his head.

"Well I think you're good enough to be in the Akatsuki but I would have to see your abilities with my own eyes."

"Fair enough." Sakura got off the bed. "I'll show you now."

---[ Elsewhere in the base]---

"How long do you think that girl will take with Leader-sama yeah?" Deidara crossed his legs as he perched himself onto a nearby couch.

His red headed partner, Sasori, shrugged carelessly. "How the hell am I suppose to know?"

"You think she's hot?" Kisame asked, resting his arm on the arm of the couch.

"Who knows. Hidan and Kakuzu are the only one's who seen her in person un." Deidara said.

Hidan walked through the door, relaxed, then taking his seat on a couch across from Deidara and Kisame were sitting on. The whole room became silent.

"What the fuck are you little dicks faces looking at?" Hidan asked with a hint of pure aggravation in his voice.

Ignoring the question Deidara scratched the back of his head. "So-uh, what does this Sakura Haruno look like un?"

Hidan gave himself a second or two before speaking. "Well, she had this pink hair, and eyes the color of a jade statue. Oh, and her skin. Her skin is pale and soft as her hair."

Kisame was the next to speak up. "How about her _fun bags?_" Giving Hidan a perverted smile.

"I haven't got a chance to see them personally. But oh fuck! I got to feel them…" All the guys in the room looked at him waiting to see how he's going to describe the next part. "Her tits are so round and nice sized. I mean, you couldn't bare to walk away from 'em!"

"Wow." Sasori said, actually looking like he was getting interested in this description of this Sakura's body. Deidara looked from Sasori back to Hidan. "Wow is right. Sounds like she's from some popular strip joint un." Kisame nodded in agreement. "For real."

Hidan nodded.

"How far have you gotten with her?" asked Sasori, who had eyes on Hidan's lips, waiting for an instant answer.

Deidara had his hands wrapped around his feet and nodded towards Sasori's questions. "Yeah Hidan, tell us, yeah." Kisame also protested with Sasori and Deidara.

"Okay, fine! No need to go all Girly-fucking-girl on me!" Hidan complained before admitting his answer. "We only made out. But we did get drunk together and I could've fucked her. But no, I just had to pass out!" Hidan frowned.

Deidara nodded and laughed. "Yeah you're probably still a virgin!" he laughed to hard not to even say "un". [haha]

"Oh Fuck you!" Hidan flipped him off.

Kisame shook his head. "No-no. I caught Hidan and this one girl fucking in his room."

"Ew." Sasori and Deidara said together.

"You guys are probably gay lovers, right?" Hidan teased in a mean tone.

The room got quiet for minutes, Deidara turned away blushing like crazy while Sasori shrugged. Kisame looked from Deidara's redden face to Sasori's tanned face. "Whoa."

Hidan was quiet himself. "Are you serious?"

"No!" The blonde and red headed partners yelled out together.

Kisame smirked, then taking a glance at the archway. Pein walked across the room to the opposite archway with Sakura following close behind. All four of the guys darted their eyes at her. Hidan knew not to call her name in Pein's presences. She had to prove her physical ability, like a good kunoichi.

After they left the room Kisame had a perverted smirk playing across his face. "Wow. Just wow. She had one nice chest."

The guys nodded in agreement. "Oh and did you see her hair? That has to be dyed." Deidara pointed out.

"No. I don't think it is." Hidan commented. "I mean, Konan's blue hair is natural, so why can't Sakura's pink hair be?"

"Point taken."

Hidan nodded in a sarcastic way. "I know."

---[Pein and Sakura]---

Pein led Sakura out outside of the base, to a nearby training field that the Akatsuki just happen to use.

"Here we are, now prove it." Pein crossed his arms.

"Fine." Sakura took a couple of steps forward before performing any unique actions. Taking a deep, steady breath, Sakura began weighing most of her chakra in her right fist before smashing it to the ground. The ground shattered with large flying clumps of dirt in the air and the ground split into two.

Turning, swaying her curves towards the intrigue Pein, she let out a sigh. "So…?"

"So this is what the Hokage taught you?"

With a nodded Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, why are you asking?"

"I'm just asking. You do have inhuman strength…" His sentence trailed off as he took a glance at the ground that she split. "and I think you're a worthy enough to be in the Akatsuki." _and in my bed._

Sakura smiled. "Thank Kami-sama, I have no where else to go but here."

He grunted as a reply and walked back into the base with the pink hair kunoichi following.

After a few halls and archways Sakura and Pein were in his office, alone. "Now here's your ring. " he tossed her a ring. "Wear that on you left pinkie, always. Never take it off, Sakura." she slipped it over her left pinkie, instantly making her fingernails black. She remained quiet but still quite fascinated.

He continued. "We have a room set up for you, just follow the name tags. There you'll find your equipment such as your cloak, hat, medical books, medical supplies, ect."

She nodded and began to walk towards the door. "Oh, and Sakura." she turned around, jumping back. He was right on top of her, breathing down her neck. _How did he move so fast without making a sound!?_

Her inner's mouth was agape. 'Whoa. He's like a superman or something.'

His scent stung her nose with a slight pleasure. Their lips were inches away from touching. "I might call you in my office soon."

She was speechless. All she could do was look into her ringed eyes as he locked onto her gaze, making her body tense up. "O-okay Leader, sir."

A chuckle escaped his lips as he walked back to his desk while Sakura walked out of his office. _Wow that was….._

'HOTT!' her inner squeaked.

_What! I can't believe my own self is becoming a little slut! _Sakura thought as she rubbed her temples. _And I cheated on Hidan…big time._

'Hey that's what we become-

_-I'm NOT becoming like Ino! NEVER!!_

'Jeez, no need to throw a bitch fit.'

Sasori was down the hall way and he just happen to see the new female member rubbing her temples and having a mental fight with herself. Typical.

"Sakura, right?" the redhead broke Sakura's mental fight with herself.

Her jade eyes traveled to his appearance. He was attractive out of her view, but he looks like he's gay [No offense Sasori fan girls….or fan boys].

"Oh, uh, yeah. Who're you?" Sakura cocked her head while pointing her finger towards him.

"Its Sasori." He took a step closer to her. "You know its rude to point at people, right?" he eyed her breasts.

She noticed what he was looking at, and within an instant second she whipped her body away from him. "Can you just show me to my room?"

He was so close to her that Sakura could feel his breath down the back of her neck. "Sure."

_What a fucking pervert! He's worst than Hidan!_ Sakura shouted through her thoughts.

'Hey I don't mind. I mean, he _is_ cute.' her inner said dreamily.

_Shut up Ino!_ Sakura hissed out her thought as she follow Sasori through the dark halls.

'Don't you dare compare me to her!'

_Well you seriously sounding AND acting like a little slutty mc fuck, Ino._ Sakura try to keep her attention on the redhead in front of her and her mental fighting with herself…..again.

'STOP CALLING ME INO!' Inner screamed so loudly [very distracting] that Sakura ran right into Sasori's chest. She didn't noticed that he was turned towards her and standing in front of her room door.

"Oh-sorry Sasori." she backed away an inch away from him. He waved it off and began to walked towards a different direction, leaving Sakura alone in the hall. With a sigh she grabbed the door handle and opened the door.

Her room was painted a calming gray, her bed had a black comforter along with the pillows. The room wasn't small but it wasn't big. It had its own bathroom. Now that put a dumbfounded smile on her. All the furniture was mainly a bed, a dresser, and desk and chair.

Sakura walked across her room and collapsed on her bed. _Oh I can get used to this._ she thought without getting a comment from her inner self.

----[Else where]----

Sasori walked back into the common room to see Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, and Zestu sitting around. "So did you get a chance to see this Sakura un?"

Sasori nodded. "Oh yeah. I got a good view of her chest too."

The guys gave out a sigh and others did said 'WOW! LUCKY!' under their breathes.

Sasori nodded and took his seat by Deidara, while Deidara turned his head to hide his blush. Kisame caught the Blondie's blush and let out a soft chuckle. Itachi remained quiet as did Zestu.

"We gotta play truth or dare with her." Kisame suggested.

All five of them nodded in agreement. _We have to get Sakura Haruno in the game of truth or dare!!_ all the guys thought.

----[End]---

Lol oh no Sakura getting pulled into truth or dare! I hope you like this chapter, it was a snoozer one I bet! But don't worry the next chapter all of the Akatsuki are getting down and dirty in this game. There WILL be lemon and lots of it.

So till then review and keep reading!

Thanks to my awesome, loving, supporting, reading reviewers :

Thormac

Nikigirl257

CrimsonBlood101

Blackangel2009

DarkLilyOfTheNight96

Icy Art -Kit-chan

MusicalGeniusAnimeLover

Shiroi Maboroshi

Red-Tears-Forever-Zero

Jenny

Jollyjellydounut

Keep reading and stay tune for the next chapter!


	8. Truth or Dare, EXTRA LEMON:D

We have some stuff to talk about before starting this chapter! So here's a couple of facts that you may or may not know. So just read it.

-Sasori is not a puppet in this story

-Deidara and Sasori are bisexual and not gay.

-What Pein did to Sakura WAS NOT rape. The pill she took was like Viagra but for girls. [she kissed him first]

***WARNING***

This chapter WILL have yoai, Yuri, AND Lemon. Because it IS Truth or Dare and you know guys, like girl on girl action or that's what they always say to me. But if you don't like any of this don't read it then. I don't know what else to say but whatever.

So enjoy this chapter!!.......... And review!

---[Previously]----

"_We gotta play truth or dare with her." Kisame suggested._

_All five of them nodded in agreement. We have to get Sakura Haruno in the game of truth or dare!! all the guys thought._

---[Now]---

Sakura woke up to the loud crashing noise that filled the hall way. "OWWW MOTHER FUCK!!" she heard a familiar voice. She dashed out of bed and out into the hall. Peering an eye around the corner she seen him, Hidan! "Hidan!"

He was holding Kisame by the neck as did the same blue skinned man did with Hidan. He broke eye contact with him and snapped his head towards Sakura, seeing his mood immediately change. "Sakura." he let go of Kisame and ran towards Sakura, greeting her with a tight bear hug.

After several breathless moments, Sakura had to break the warming reunion. "Hidan-baby- I can't breathe."

He noticed what he was doing and loosen his grip on Sakura then moving his lip to her's. The kiss got heated when Hidan's tongue begged for an entrance, she then granted him that access while Kisame watched, looking completely retarded.

When Sakura felt eyes on her, her eyes shot open to see a blue man with his mouth and eyes wide open, looking like he just seen Itachi strip dancing [I know I would be shocked!]. She broke the kiss as Hidan try to pull her back in for another. "Hidan…who in the hell is that?"

Taking a glancing off his wonderful girlfriend, he glared at shark man. "That's just Kisame, I call fish stick."

Sakura nodded. "What was with all the yelling?"

This time Kisame spoke up with a glare. "Hidan was calling me fish sticks, so I decided to dis his beloved god, Jashin." Kisame empathized Jashin with a girly tone.

Hidan let go of Sakura and charged at Kisame with full force. Kisame began to laugh at Hidan's facial expression. "Bahaha! You look like a grandma."

That made Hidan even more mad. He took a swing at his face, successfully hitting Kisame.

Sakura didn't know what to do but brake this fight up. With a sigh she let her chakra flow down her fist, weighing it down. She raised her fist, then sending it to the floor. Cracking the wood that stood between the two fight Akatsuki members. The two froze in their tracks, sweat drops dripping from their noses. They shakily turned their heads towards the pink haired kunoichi's direction. "You two need to be mature and get your act together!"

Like two little children getting yelled at by their bitchy ass mama, Kisame and Hidan had no hesitation take each other's hands off each other. Looking nervously at Sakura.

Sakura then let out another sigh and went back to her room.

She threw herself back onto her bed, trying her best to go back to sleep, covering her head with a fluffy grey pillow.

She didn't notice when Hidan walked into her room quietly closing the door behind him. He rested on the edge of the bed. "Sakura."

"What?" She grouched. She unburied her head and glared at him. He played a smirk on his lips as he lean in for a kiss. Sakura gave up the glare and kissed him back.

Moments after, the battle of tongues was fierce and heated. Hidan was on top of Sakura, her hands wrapped tightly around his neck.

His hands explored her curves, stopping at the top of her thin spandex short shorts [those are her pjs if you're wondering.]. She didn't seem to notice when his fingers wrapped around them and tug them down little by little.

She remained making out with him, while he manage to pull them down to her ankles. "Hidan." Sakura said breathlessly, as he began to kiss her stomach. After all that heated kiss, Sakura had some lust in her.

Hidan glanced at her thong, then smirked. "Wearing a thong to bed, huh?" his hands went to the back of her ass, tightly squeezing it. She gasped with somewhat pleasure, but most from embarrassment.

Her cheeks turn red as he kissed her navel, sending a shudder through out her body. He pulled down her thong, brushing his fingers over her clit. "H-Hidan." he rubbed her genteelly, resulting for her to moan loudly and freely.

After a few breathless moments, Hidan decided to take his now wet fingers and finger her. He took a couple of digits and slowly entered her earning him another seductive moan. Moan after another, Hidan added another finger, thrusting it faster into her. "Oh--uh!-I think I'ma-" Sakura gasped as she orgasm all over his fingers. He player another smirk across his face, wiping her orgasm on the sheets. "Did you like that?"

Sakura nodded. "Do you want more."

Sakura froze. Instantly reminding her of Pein. She felt bad, she didn't want to tell him, but she wanted to do something good for her since that hadn't done anything bad to her….yet.

He kissed her again while he unzip his pants and pulling them off, now just leaving his black boxers.

They grinded their bodies against each other, with Sakura feeling his erection rubbing against her vagina. "Are you ready?"

Sakura didn't shake her head or nodded, but she did close her eyes. She felt so bad about cheating on him. Pushing the memory aside, she gasped as he entered her.

Hidan had a hard time by not pounding the hell outta her with every thrust he took. Instead; he slowly picked up the pace, earning multiple moans from her soft lips.

"HIDAN!" She screamed as an orgasm ripped through her body suddenly. He groaned loudly along with her as he came. A smirked play on his lips as he pulled out and laid beside her.

'You're lucky that you didn't scream PEIN!' her inner warned. Sakura shook her head._ I'm smart than that._

Her inner rolled her eyes as Hidan looked at his ring. "I have to go." he got up and put on some clothes and before Sakura could say bye he was out of the door.

'Hebetter not be an effin player.'

_He better not do that when we do it again._ she thought as she glared at the door.

---[Later]---

The Akatsuki base grown quite as Sakura roamed through the halls freely.

She her laughing coming from the common room [this word reminds me of a Harry Potter when I use it lol!!!], she decided to poke her head in to see what was all the laugh about. Raising an eyebrow she said, "What the hell are you guys doing?"

Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, Zestu, and Konan were huddled in a circle, sitting on the ground.

"We're playing Truth or Dare. You wanna play?" Deidara looked over his shoulder and asked.

Sakura muttered "Sure." and took a seat between Itachi and Sasori. Sasori spoke up. "I don't think we formally addressed our selves to you, Sakura."

Sakura looked at him and nodded. Sasori pointed at the each Akatsuki member in the circle. "This is Itachi, Kisame, Konan, Zestu, Deidara, and me."

"Hi." Sakura looked at them all as they waved awkwardly at them. Then Konan jumped off the floor and onto her feet. "I'm gonna ask Pein if he wanna play!" then she ran off.

[everyone isn't in their cloaks, but their in their pjs. Makes the game more reality.]

The others rolled their eyes. "Hey," Sakura looked around the circle. "where is Hidan…And that Kakuzu guy?"

"On a mission." Itachi leaned back.

"Oh." Sakura looked down at the ground. Sasori patted her back. "No need to get all gloomy on us. They will be back in a couple of days."

Sakura's body tensed and scooted towards Itachi. "Don't touch me."

"Oh Pinky's getting feisty!" The blue man laughed.

Sasori raised an eyebrow and laid a hand on her shoulder. She jumped off the ground and onto him, she had them in a head lock while her ass was in the air. Everyone gasped when they seen Sakura's thong. "Did you show Hidan your thong?" Kisame question with a snicker.

"Shut up." Sakura sat on Sasori's back, still keeping him down. Pein stumbled in with Konan following behind. "I'll keep pushing you until you sit down!"

"Fine, fine, no need to throw a fit." he took a seat between Sakura and Itachi. Sakura seen him and jumped off Sasori's back and on to the floor between the two.

"Now lets get started." Konan clapped her hands joyfully together. "Sasori, truth or dare?"

"Dare." he replied.

"I dare you to….hmmm…." Konan thought for a minute. " I dare you to make out with Deidara."

Deidara blushed as he looked at Sasori who had immediately grabbed his neck and connected his lips with his. Everyone in the circle could see their tongues enter each other's mouths. Before Deidara could know it, Sasori pulled away and sat back in his seat on the floor.

Deidara did the same, but still blushing.

Sasori looked around the circle. "Itachi. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you and Kisame have a thing?" Sasori questioned with a smirk playing across his lips.

"No." Itachi said, without making a face or curling his mouth. Kisame nodded along with him [agreeing that they don't have a thing].

Itachi glanced at Zestu. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Everyone sigh with frustration. They wanted someone to choose a dare now!!!

"Is it true that you eat all your girlfriends?" Itachi asked emotionlessly.

Zestu nodded while his black side laughed uncontrollably, then cocked his head at Pein. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Pein said.

"**I dare you to suck on the new girl's tit." **Zestu black and white side laughed.

Deidara chuckled. "Sakura, you can't back out on dares, we won't allow it." with the rest of the circle nodding.

With a sigh, she pulled up her shirt and reveal her breasts. Pein looked at her then rested his lips on her cold, harden nipple. She let out a breathless sigh as he began to suckle [ the dictionary says taking milk form breast. Pein's NOT doing that! The word just fits more.].

Everyone watched silently, as they watched Pein take his tongue and play with her nipple, then pulled away. Sakura's cheeks went bright red as she pulled down her shirt.

"Truth or dare, Konan?" Pein smirked. Konan took a minute to think. "Dare."

"I dare you to go topless for rest of the night." Konan froze with a WTF look on her face. With a helpless sigh she took off her shirt, and everyone's eyes darted at her nice, perky breast.

"Wow, Konan-san, you have a nice-" Kisame was broke off when Konan punched him in the jaw. "Shush it!"

Konan gave herself a couple of moments of relaxation, as all the guys watch her chest rise and fall. " Deidara! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you and Sasori together?" Konan snickered.

Deidara froze in his seat. "Oh-uh-no."

Everyone know he was lying because of his reaction to the question. "Liar." Sasori cooed softly into his ear.

After several silent moments, Everyone yelled at Deidara. "Its your turn Dei!!"

"Oh sorry!!!!!!" Deidara held up his hands innocently. "Kisame! Choose."

"Dare."

"Make out with that wall." Deidara pointed at the wall behind Kisame. He did as he was told, he made out with the wall. He finally pulled away, wiping his tongue with his sleeve. "Sakura-san."

Sakura looked up at him. The question held in his eyes, she replied, "Dare."

"I dare you to strip for us… in a dancer kind of way. Like in the strip clubs." Kisame had that perverted grin plastered across his face. All the guys were eager to see her dance and show her everything off to them.

"I can't dance without any music." Sakura stood up.

[Okay I'm gonna throw something that our age has and a song I know. So don't throw a fit…..okay?]

"Wait a second!" Konan ran out of the room and back, carrying a portable stereo in her hands. "Here." she press play and some music played.

Sakura rocked her hips, getting used to the rhythm of the song. Then the lyrics came in:

_Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go [whistle]That's the way they all come through like [whistle whistle]_

Sakura dropped her shorts and kept dancing.

_Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you [whistles]That's the way she come through like [whistles]CHORUS:Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them downCause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down_

Sakura took her time stripping her shirt off as she belly danced, showing her thong real good.

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, nowL-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounceHow, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out nowL-O-V-E's just another word i never learned to pronounceTight jeans, Double D's makin' me go [whistles]All the people on the street know [whistles whistles]_

Then she unsnapped her bra and threw a leg up, as she kept rocking her hips.

_Iced-out, lit-up make the kids go [whistles]All the people on the street know [whistle whistle]_

_CHORUS:Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them downCause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them downI think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out nowL-O-V-E's just another word i never learned to pronouncehow, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out now L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronouncePush it baby, push it baby out of controlI got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blowPush it baby, push it baby out of controlThis is the same old dance that you already know_

Sakura took Pein's hand and guided him to stand up then she rubbed her butt up against his crotch.

_Push it baby, push it baby out of controlI got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow. Push it baby, push it baby out of controlCause it's the same old dance that you already knowI think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out now L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce _

As the song ended, Sakura immediately grabbed her clothes and slipped them on and sat back down in the circle, with Pein following her actions [about the sitting down part.]

"Sasori. Truth or dare?" Sakura looked at the shocked Sasori. Deidara slapped his thigh and he came beck from his zoning out thing. "W-What?!"

"Truth or dare?" SAkura repeated.

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Itachi a blowjob."

"WHAT!!??" Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara yelled loudly.

"You heard me! I just stripped for you guys, now you two give me some guy on guy action!" Sakura said, then added. "Oh you can't stop till I say so."

Sasori sighed and crawled over towards Itachi, he took his hands and pulled down Itachi's pants, then wiping his member out.

Itachi looked up towards the ceiling, having the facial expression that showed the he was about to die. Before he could readied himself, Sasori covered him with him hot, wet mouth. Itachi let out a moan, as Sasori slid his tongue over his slit. He sucked gently but by body language he was being rough. Itachi was gripping the carpet, as Sasori repeated his actions over and over again.

Sakura, Konan, and all the rest of the guys watched the sick entertainment. Sakura was getting a little wet from this, as did Konan.

Itachi thrust himself into Sasori's mouth, as Sasori licked his tip. Itachi than came all in his mouth. But poor Sasori had nothing to spit in, so he had to swallow.

"Stop." Sakura said, looking totally flabbergasted and pleased.

Sasori crawled back to his seat by Deidara. "Sakura. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to finger Konan." Sasori stared at frozen Sakura. "What, Sakura? I gave Itachi blowjob, now give me some girl on girl action."

The other guys cheered her on as Konan blushed.

Konan and Sakura crawled towards each other, meeting each other in the middle of the circle. Sakura lightly pushed Konan's back to the ground as she manage to get her panties off.

Sakura started with one finger, she slowly entered her, earning a moan. Thanks to her moan, Sakura added another digit and thrusted them in and out of her, making Konan breathless. "Faster." Sakura took her fingers and thrusted them faster inside of Konan. Konan arched her back, panting with pure pleasure. Konan moaned loudly, her body tensing up. After a second that Sakura thought she was gonna come, she added another finger and beginning to thrust it faster than before. "Oh god!!!" Konan raked her nailed on the carpet as her body tensed and she came onto Sakura's finger, earning Sakura a smirk.

Sakura pulled Konan up and whispered something into her ear, then having Konan nodding.

Konan took Sakura's orgasmic fingers and licked them, then crashing her lips onto Sakura's.

All the guys watched carefully and with pleasure as they eyed the two girls making out roughly.

Konan slipped her tongue into Sakura's mouth, while Sakura ran hand through Konan's soft hair. Moaning into the kiss, Konan pulled away and laughed with Sakura looking at the circle and laughing herself.

All the guys had their mouths wide open and eyes wide like. Konan and Sakura took their places around the circle. "Zestu. Truth or-

-Truth." Zestu interrupted.

"Do you masturbate daily?" Sakura smirked.

"I can't. **WHICH IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!**" Yelled the black side of Zestu.

Zestu white side looked at Pein. "Dare." answered Pein with the question being answered.

"I dare you to fuck the new girl, and video tape it." Zestu held up a camera. [yeah another high-tech device haha!]

Pein got up from his seat and snatched the camera out of Zestu's hand. Sakura got up and followed Pein out of the room.

They walked down a hall, passing a couple of room then opened up a door to the last room in the hall.

As they entered the cold room, Pein switched the camera record button on as Sakura locked the door.

They sat on the bed looking at each other. "Just relax." Pein said, as he caressed her face then taking her in with a passionate kiss.

When they got to the tongues and making out, the two were wearing nothing but their underwear. Pein took off her thong and began to rub her clits, earning him a long, breathless moan. After when he got her wet enough, Pein threw his pants off and placed his member in front of her entrance. She raised his head and kissed his neck. "Now."

He entered her, trying not to hurt her, letting out a moan Sakura gripped the bed sheets. He thrusted into her, caressing her hips, trying to hold on to her and not fall off the bed [that would hurt lol!!!!]. As he picked up the speed, he felt her walls getting tighter making the pleasure increase for him. "OHHHH!!!!! PEIN! HARDER!" She screamed with pleasure. He slammed himself way harder than he ever had, making her moan and raking her nails across his back.

Both of their bodies were drench with pure sweat. After a half hour, Neither of them came yet! Pein was growing tired, and his hands and legs were twitching. Sakura ran her hands through his hair, then flipping him under her. "Getting tired, huh?"

He didn't answer back, but he closed his eyes, as she did all the work. She thrust herself harder and faster into him, making her shiver with ecstasy. They both reached a climax, coming at the same time. "Ohhhhhhh-umm." Sakura collapsed on the bed, after the intense feeling faded away.

Pein got up from the bed and walked over to the camera, shutting it off. He rejoined Sakura under the covers. He pulled her close to him, nakedness clinging together as they both fell into deep sleep.

---[End]---

As I told you at the beginning extreme lemon…..but I didn't want to make it pure porn! That would be a shock to me! Lol

I hoped you enjoy this chapter….its soooo long according to my program!

Oh and one thing:

If you didn't like the yoai, Yuri, or the intense lemon and go complaining. I effin warned you, so don't be bitching okay?

Well. I worked extra hard on this chapter so I DO hope you like the naughty things I put in it.

Any questions just personal email me or ask through the review.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Thanks to my awesome, loving, supporting, reading reviewers :

Xxpj14xx [sorry about the last chapter, my computer messed it up but you're still an awesome reviewer! Lol]

Nikigirl257

CrimsonBlood101

Blackangel2009

Mistress Akasha

Kitten652

DarkLilyOfTheNight96

Icy Art -Kit-chan

MusicalGeniusAnimeLover

Shiroi Maboroshi

Red-Tears-Forever-Zero

Jenny

Jollyjellydounut

Keep reading and stay tune for the next chapter!


	9. Dirty Horndogs:o

Hey this is chapter 9, hope you enjoy!

And review!!!!!

**!**

Oh I thank Nikigirl257 for this little idea that's gonna create lots more lemon…I feel like a horn-dog!

Oh well please review and keep on reading!

---[previously]---

_Pein got up from the bed and walked over to the camera, shutting it off. He rejoined Sakura under the covers. He pulled her close to him, nakedness clinging together as they both fell into deep sleep._

---[Now]---

Sakura woke up silently, throwing her arms up in the arm as she yawned. She looked at the other side of the bed to see Pein not there. Oh well, she shrugged.

_Man, last night was great._ Sakura thought as she got up to get a shower. [in the hall bathroom]

After a nice cold , relaxing shower, she wrapped herself into a towel and opened the bathroom door.

"Shit! You effin scared me!" Sakura jumped back, almost losing her grasp on the towel.

Itachi stood emotionlessly in front of her, his eyes freely roam her body as she held the towel tighter around her. "What do you want?"

He didn't bothering answering her after a couple of long moments. "You."

"WHAT?" Sakura dropped her jaw.

He stepped closer towards her. "You heard me. I want you." she felt his hot breath on her neck.

She shook it off and shoved him away. "No no no no no! I already cheated on Hidan once, and I'm not planning on doing it again."

He smirked. "Where is that video anyways?"

"I don't know, Pein probably has it." Sakura try to walked past him. He looked at her with his dark eyes. "Sakura, you know I could easily tell Hidan about you and Pein having sex. As can the rest of us."

Sakura sighed frustratingly. Itachi got her, she didn't want to tell Hidan about her and Pein and the truth and dare thing. "Get all your friends in the common room I have something to say."

Itachi nodded and walked away as Sakura walked to her room and got dress.

She walked into the common room to see the Akatsuki members sitting around talking. "Okay guys, I don't need you guys telling Hidan about what happen last night." She sighed and said through clenched teeth. "So I guess I would do stuff for you guys….."

"Anything?" Kisame asked with a perverted grin plastered across his face.

Sakura nodded, trying to keep calm. Then Konan screamed, "AWESOME!!!!!"

Everyone looked at her awkwardly. She looked at them. "What? Can't a girl have fun too?"

Sakura's eye twitched. 'She's bisexual!?!?!?'

_No wonder if she's a lesbian. _Sakura thought with a question.

'No. No, she's bi.' her inner said.

_How do you know?_

'I just know.' her inner said.

"So, if I do anything that any of you please, will you please not tell Hidan anything about last night?" Sakura begged with her hands held together in the air.

Everyone nodded, as Zestu spoke up. "Even the most wrongest and grossest thing ever?"

With a nod, Sakura crossed her arms. "Yup." then added. "But I'm only doing it until Hidan gets back."

And what's that like, a week? Sakura's heart sank, shit. She would have to do _stuff_ with the other Akatsuki members ALL week! FUCK!

Everyone nodded and left the room. Leaving Sakura and Itachi alone in the room together.

"What do you want from me?" Sakura asked through clenched teeth.

"Pleasure." he replied calmly. Then he walked out of the room, with Sakura following behind.

When they entered his room, Itachi kissed her neck as he closed the door behind. Every kiss sent chills down her spine.

He took a step forward, causing her to take a step back. Forward, back , forward, back. Sakura finally realized what he was doing when she left his bed touching the back of her calf.

She broke the kiss, breathing, " You dirty dog."

He smirked and pushed her onto the bed, he took off his cloak and position himself on top of her, kissing her once again.

Itachi kissed her neck as he took off her cloak, revealing her fishnet shirt. He cupped her breast as he nibbled on her earlobe.

Sakura breath slowly and steady. She didn't want this to happen, but she didn't want Hidan to find out the whole dare and the videotape thing. She may sounded like a whore, or and feel like one, but she wanted to keep this dirty secret away from Hidan.

So Sakura's plan was to let Itachi do all the work and undressing himself and her.

She felt warmth between her legs, and a little moist. Oh god, she guessed that she was aroused by this. Itachi continue to nibbling on his ear, letting his erection rubbing against her inner thigh, then rub against her pussy earning a moan.

Before she knew it, the two were in their underwear [Sakura had her bra on though]. Itachi had Sakura pinned up against a wall, grinding his body with her's. They continue to make out, letting their tongues explored each other's cavern [mouth]. He finally manage to rip of her panties and expose his member to her.

Her eyes grew wide. "Oh, my god." her eyes wandered over his full figured member. She never really seen it with her eyes thanks to Sasori and his big mouth. But she was so shocked by it's length and size.

He roughly rubbed his member against her clits, earning a loud moan. "Oh…Itachi." she buried her nails as he rubbed harder.

When that feeling was building up inside [I don't know how to describe it…come…orgasm?] her, Itachi shoved his member inside her with an abrupt thrust.

She gasped, digging her nails deeply into his shoulders, drawing blood. He quickly thrusted into her, leaving no space between them to relax or breath. He took his free hand and rested his fingers on her clits, rubbing them as he still thrust [horn dog much?].

"OH ITACHI!!!" she came, jumping at the abrupt pleasure that filled her. The cold wall froze Sakura's back, but thanks to Itachi's body clinging against her, she felt somewhat warm.

All of a sudden, Sakura fell asleep against the wall [haha], putting pressure on Itachi's arms as he pulled out. "What the hell." he muttered.

She snored lightly against his bloody shoulder as Itachi carried her over to his bed, laying her gently on the bed. He looked at the sleeping Sakura, thinking caution to himself. He got himself dressed and walked out of his room.

He walked down the hallway to find Deidara pinned up against a wall by Sasori. Sasori kissed his neck, causing Deidara to blush red deeply. Itachi slower his pace to watch the mini yoai show. The making out couple didn't seem to notice Itachi watching until Deidara shot his eyes open. "Sasori--ITACHI?!"

"Itachi?" Sasori snapped his head towards Itachi's direction. When he met eyes with him he jumped away from Deidara's body acting like nothing happen. Deidara blushed. "How much did you see?"

"Enough to make me want to make a porno." Itachi teased.

Sasori sighed, taking his hand through his hair. "Itachi-san, we can't have you telling everyone else about this…." he made it sound more than a calm threat than a question.

Itachi shrugged. "Okay. Gossiping about you two isn't a really good topic anyways." he walked passed the two, liking he haven't seen anything.

"That was too close." Deidara sighed, crossing his arms.

His red headed partner shook his head. "We're just lucky that we didn't have Kisame-san or Zestu-san see us. You know how they are with gossip."

With a nod, Deidara smiled. "Shall we continue this later….in my room?" he took Sasori into another passionate kiss.

"Sure." then they parted their ways.

---[End]---

Sorry if its short for you people!

I just wanted to post this chapter quick for some odd reason.

Well I hope it was good enough for you guys. But I personally think that I'm becoming a Lemon addict or I'm addicted to writing them bahaha who would've though!?

But I hope you ItachiXSakura liked this chapter a lot. Never wrote an ItachiXSakura story.

Oh to let you know; I'm not going to update until I get 57 reviews. Mean, yes I know. But if you want to see the next chapter I hope to except more reviews!

Thanks to all my awesome reviewers:

Xxpj14xx

Nikigirl257

Crimsonblood101

Blackangel2009

DarkLilyofthenight96

Shiroi Maboroshi

Icy art-kit-chan

MusicalGeniusAnimeLover

Kitten652

Mistress Akasha

The Akatsuki's Coke N Bleach

Bankotsus-gurlkamille

Red-Tears-Forever-Zero

Jollyjellydounut

Jenny


	10. Dinner time fun

**Hey guys! Sorry to make my awesome reviewers wait for a while. Just taking a vacation on typing. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and REVIEW!**

******WARNING******

**There will be yoai and lemon X3**

---[Next day]---

Sakura was in a good mood, but we all know it could always change to a sour one. She's been on the rocky edge [mood swings] ever since Hidan went off for his mission and she's just been so bored around the base.

With a sigh she walked out of her room and headed towards Pein's office. Reaching there, she lightly knocked on the wooden door, waiting for permission to enter. "Come in."

She entered, shutting the door behind and walking up towards his desk. "Yes. Leader-sama, I would like to know if there would be any missions open for me."

Pein's eyes looked up from the paper filled desk, his eyes locked with her's. "Not that I know of, Sakura. All missions don't begin till Hidan and Kakazu come back with the two-tails."

"Oh.." Sakura nodded slowly, braking her gaze with his. "Okay then, I'll be leaving now." She was reaching for the door knob when something slammed her into door, turning her around roughly. Her eyes shot open to see Pein pinning her down on the door.

His lips tickled her neck, as he whispered. "Don't worry. I can take all that boredom away." he smirked against her skin then licking it. Sakura leaned her head back, letting him do his thing as he please [I love this song called "Do yo thang" by KJ-52]. Sakura gasp with slight pain as he bit down on her neck, drawing blood. "Oh Pein."

Then knocking vibrated against Sakura's back. "Leader! Come on, it's dinner time!!" Deidara annoyingly yelled and marched off.

Pein backed away, straightening his cloak, as did Sakura. "Well…time to go eat."

Sakura nodded as she open he door. "I guess will continue that later?"

"Yes." Pein walked pasted her and headed towards the kitchen with Sakura following.

The two entered the filled kitchen. All of the Akatsuki [except for Hidan and Kakuzu of course] filled the empty seats of the table, while the two took their seats. Sakura took her seat in between Kisame [left] and Sasori [right]. Quite rambles went about through out the Akatsuki filled table. Then someone spoke up…

"Who made dinner?" Deidara's voice broke the silence, picking his fork through the ramen.

"I did." Konan gave him a stern look, causing Deidara to look back at his bowl uncomfortably, then opened his mouth. "Well… it's good…"

"Hey Zestu-san," Sasori called across the table "Have you seen your new girlfriend?"

Zestu rolled his eyes. "**Shut your fucking mouth, Pinocchio. **We all know you're not a real boy."

"Please, we all know that you can never be a real man." Sasori slurped a little bit of his sides of Zestu laughed but you could tell that aggravation was riding into their voices.

Sakura watched everyone carefully, watching Zestu's angry expression to Sasori's emotionless face. Dinner time is always a bug fucked-up joke for the Akatsuki.

After five minutes of the two bickering back and forth, the rest were just listening quietly, Sasori glared at Zestu. "If you wanna prove to me that you _are_ a man, then I want you to fuck Sakura!" he fiercely pointed his finger at her while still glaring at Zestu.

Sakura dropped her spoon and began coughing. "Hell-to the fucking- NO! LET'S JUST CONTINUE EATING!!"

Sasori looked at Sakura and glared back at Zestu. Kisame leaned closer to Sakura, whispering seductively into her ear. "Oh come pinky," he snaked his hands between legs, resting his hand on her pussy. "I'm sure you would want to find out if Zestu can do _it_."

He began rubbing her clitoris gently, causing Sakura to slam her fist into the table and cough, trying to cover her moan. "Ah-Ohhh *cough*"

Pein traveled his eyes over to the breaking silence and smirked. He knew exactly what was going on and he was bored out of his mind, so let the show go on.

Kisame rubbed hard and faster, soaking her panties [Kisame was under her pants]. She let out another coughing moan and buried her head into the table. After Kisame's hands was soak with her juices he slipped out of her pans and wiped his hand on his cloak and resume back to eat. But for Sakura was panting and now very horny.

"Excuse me." Sakura jumped out of her chair and rushed out of the room and running into the bathroom.

"Ohmigod." she pulled down her pants and panties, to see that she was wetter than a swimming pool! _Damn that fucking fish!_

She knelt on her knees, wearing nothing but her fishnet tank top. She spread her legs as she closed her eyes. "Ohhh." she moaned as she entered a couple of fingers into herself. She thrusted them in and out at a fast pace, enjoying herself a bit too much. Then…..

"Come on Sakura-chan! Your food is getting cold!" Sasori's voice came from the other side of the unlock door.

'_UNLOCK!?!?!?!?!' _The inner and herself eyes widen. "Give me a minute!"

"I don't think so." He busted open the door, to see Sakura masturbating on the bathroom floor. He laughed, taking in the rare sight of her. She immediately pulled her fingers out and reached for her cloak. But too bad Sasori caught it first. "Come Sa-ku-ra. Time to go eat dinner." He grabbed her wrist causing her to squeak.

"Hey! Lemme go! Sasori I have no clothes on!" Sasori dragged her back to the now the empty table. All of the Akatsuki members were still sitting in their seats but all of the food and bowls were gone!

Sasori laid her on the table, where everyone could see her naked body. All of the Akatsuki's eyes looked hungrily at Sakura's curved body. She remained to lay down on the table, keeping her legs tightly shut.

All of the Akatsuki stood up and towered over her petite body. She closed her eyes, wanting to know the future sooner than possible. Then her lips her captured fiercely. Her eyes shoot open to see Pein on top of her, and the some of the other Akatsuki were kissing random parts of her body, head to toe.

Pein broke the kiss, pulling up her tank top, then traveling down to her to her soft mounds. He caressed one of them in his hand while taking the other into a kiss [sounds really weird aye?]. She let out a moan, causing Pein to look up. "Do you like what we're doing to you, cherry blossom?"

She remained quiet, as Konan handed him a kunai. "Thank you, Konan." Konan smiled in reply and took off her cloak.

Pein took the kunai and ran it down her tank top, ripping it into two, once again showing her mounds. Sakura looked at him with her innocent eyes. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Something that you won't expect." Pein then jump off her and landed on the ground. Her body shut up, to find all of the Akatsuki circling around her. She have to admit that she was a bit freaked out on how the Akatsuki looked at her, but she was so wet that she couldn't even think straight. And to top it all of is that she has a build up orgasm inside her that's begging to be released.

Then within a blink of an eye, Pein was topless and only in his ninja pants [lol], he kissed her passionately, leading his fingers lower down her body. He rubbed her gently, resulting her to moan into the kiss.

Deidara was sitting on the other end of the table making out Sasori [they're both topless by now], while Konan was making out with Itachi and Kisame was kissing her neck on the edge of the table, while Zestu strapped something on in his pants [omg].

Pein looked at her jade eyes, then she smirked. "Give me a necklace."

Pein's eyes lit up with surprise. "Are you serious-"

He was broke off by the loud thump by them. They looked over the table to see Itachi thrusting in her, doggie style, and giving Kisame a blowjob. Now that, my friends, was a loud ass show! Konan moaned into her blowjob, making her sound like she was monster, Kisame moaned while laughing his ass off at Konan's scary moans. She bit down a little bit, but not a enough to draw blood, but enough to make him stop laughing. Itachi panted as he thrusted hard into her, gripping her hips tightly. Her walls tighten around him making him moan loudly. "Oh, fuck."

Deidara and Sasori were under the table doing there own type of "fun". Sasori was pumping Deidara's member in his hands, making Deidara raking his nails on the underside of the table [which would look like the ceiling]. "Sasori! AH!" He came all over Sasori's handing, earning Deidara a smirk from him. Sasori towered over him, their faces inches away from each other. Deidara looked at him, madly blushing. Then his red headed partner tickled his mouth with his come filled fingers. He willingly licked it off of the Puppet master's fingers, once again making Sasori smirk. He crashed his lips with his before turning the blonde over on his belly. "Sasori--"

Sasori entered his member into his butt sphere. The blonde's body tensed up as he let out a cry of pain, while his redheaded lover didn't bother to stop thrusting into him.

"You heard me Pein. I want a necklace." Sakura seductively smirked at him.

Pein tipped off his pants and boxers in a matter of seconds. Sakura's hand pushed her breast together, teasing Pein as he mounted her again. "Get ready Cherry blossom."

He rested his member between her breasts, she then automatically pushed them together around his member tightly, making him moan. He thrusted into her, pushing Sakura's breasts even tighter around his manhood. After about five minutes of thrusting, Pein's seed spilled across her chest, then running down her neck and shoulders.

Sakura dabbed her fingers into her come-filled chest as he dismounted her, sitting next to her on the table. She sucked on her fingers, tasting him. He watched her closely watching her getting turned on by licking his seed. Her eyes shot open as she took him into a kiss.

"KONAN!!!" Itachi cried as he fell on top of her "MMM!!!!", crashing the three onto the ground. Kisame's cock was STILL in her mouth as they laid on the ground.

Sasori thrusted in Deidara hard and fast, earning him a very loud moan. Deidara was clawing the wooden floor. "Fuck."

"But Deidara-kun, I am!" Sasori teased between pants.

They all didn't know that Zestu was video taping it all, but he was enjoying watching it…since he couldn't participate [yes guys he doesn't have a penis…poor plantish man].

Pein pinned Sakura down on the table once again, rubbing his reappearing erection against her clits. She moaned softly, fisting his hair. "Ease my pain. Release it Pein, please?"

He kissed her before dragging her to the end of the table. Now he was standing on his legs while Sakura's legs rest on his shoulders, her back resting on the cold wood of the dinner table.

Sakura let her head roll back as she closed her eyes, readying herself for some intense action.

His erected member entered her slowly, making her sigh. He laughed as he began thrusting hard but slow into her. She arched her back, looking at the ceiling, "Ohhh- mmmm!" she clenched her teeth to together as he sped up his pace and nailed her hard into her G-spot.

"AH!" Sakura moaned. "Do it again!!" he straddled her hips, getting a tighter grip around her hips before thrusting again. After getting situated, he thrust very hard into her, hitting her spot over a thousand times. Her walls tighten around his hard member, making him moan and tense up.

Now, they were about to climax. But the Pein was just hitting her spot so much and so fast that she was sure that she could climax. She moaned loudly, perking her breasts up as she arched her back. With one final hard, intense, thrust into the pink haired kunoichi, he came hard onto her spot, making her orgasm just as well. They were both panting, and drenched with pure sweat. She pulled him up onto the table, trying not to pull him our of her. The they seen Sasori and Deidara jump from under the table, still going at it.

Zestu gilded the video came to them, recording Sasori thrusting hard into Deidara's poor behind [lol]. Then Sasori opened his spoke between breathlessly pants, "Hey Zestu-san, why won't you show me that you're a real man with Deidara?" he thrust one last time and came inside of Deidara.

Zestu thought about it. He would stopped being called dickless for once, which would be really nice. Even though he would get much pleasure in it he might as well do it. "Fine."

Sasori pulled out of Deidara and took the camera out of Zestu's hand. Zestu whipped out his fake member and let Sasori take a peek at it, then thrust hard into Deidara's behind. Deidara gasped, he thought he was done! He didn't think that Zestu really had a member of his own. "Ah."

Zestu thrusted into him until Deidara came and he pulled out and put his member in his pants again. "There.**You happy?" **Zestu's back side asked. Sasori shut the camera off and looked at him. "Content."

The two looked at the kitchen to see Pein and Sakura asleep on the kitchen table, while Itachi was mounted on Konan's back [still inside of her], and Konan still had Kisame's member in her mouth, and you know the big kicker was that they we're all asleep. Deidara fell to the ground with pure exhaustion and immediately passed out.

"I'm going to **my room**." Zestu took the camera out of Sasori's grasp and leaving. Sasori took one last look at the kitchen and chuckled, then leaving to his room.

What a sex-filled dinner aye?

---[End]---

I'm sorry if I offended any Zestu fan girls….or fan boys. But I think he doesn't have any manhood, but hey I might be wrong but I don't wanna know.

So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and PLEASE review!!!

My awesome Reviewers:

Xxpj14xx

Nikigirl257

Crimsonblood101

Blackangel2009

DarkLilyofthenight96

Shiroi Maboroshi

XXLustfortheMoonXX

Awiii

Tushin102

Sessshys-kami

Icy art-kit-chan

MusicalGeniusAnimeLover

Kitten652

Mistress Akasha

The Akatsuki's Coke N Bleach

Bankotsus-gurlkamille

Red-Tears-Forever-Zero

The rocker

Jollyjellydounut

Jenny

STAY TURN FOR WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ;D


	11. We're back!

It was morning when Hidan and Kakuzu walked into the base, exhausted and successful on their long mission.

"Oh my fucking Jashin! It feels like my bones are fucking twigs!" Hidan complained loudly.

"Shut up, Hidan-san." Kakuzu said as he walked into the kitchen.

Hidan looked as he followed Kakuzu, then ran into the stitched man's hard back. "What the fuck! Why are you stopping?"

Kakuzu backed his body away from the kitchen's archway, with Hidan still behind him. "Goddamn it! Kakuzu stop you fucking body!"

Kakuzu rotated his body around and rubbed his temples. "You may not want to go in there…"

Hidan glared at him for a split second them marched himself into the kitchen to see all of

his comrades naked, sleeping the fucking kitchen!

What the hell!?

It's just everyone of the Akatsuki was there except for Pein. Well, he IS the leader, and I don't think everyone get's to see the "god's body".

Hidan's eyes searched the dark kitchen to see Sakura's naked body sprawled out on the wooden table….Where they fucking eat! For Jashin's sake!

He walked towards the pink haired kunoichi, looking at her fairly plumped breast carefully. He laid a hand on her should, shaking her gently awake. "Oi, Sakura, wake up."

The pinked haired kunoichi grumbled, swatting her hands at his while she was asleep. "Get off Pein."

"Pein….? Pein? PEIN??!!" Hidan yelled.

Sakura's body jerked up, with wide eyes scanning her surroundings. "Oh! Hidan-kun you're back!"

"Duh!" Hidan glared at her. "Why the fuck are you naked? And on the kitchen table?"

She looked down to look at her lightly tanned body. "Oh-uh. Hehe, I was just-

"They were having a drunken dinner." Came Pein's voice from the opposite archway. "I decided not to get myself tied up with this situation. So, as you can see, this is the result of whatever happened last night."

Hidan shifted his glare to the overly pierced man and back to Sakura.

_Why was Sakura saying his name while she was asleep?_ Hidan thought to himself.

After Sakura realized her exposed appearances, she quickly covered her chest with her arms and squeezed her legs together to hide her strawberry patch of hair.

The facial expression that Hidan had across his face look like he was convinced. Sakura's body relaxed a little, but she was still eerie of what Hidan was thinking.

"Is that so….?" Hidan looked away, still unsure of was before of his eyes and what he heard from the sleeping kunoichi's mouth.

Kakuzu walked up from behind, and stood beside Hidan's stiff body. "The mission you gave us was successful." he said, changing the subject.

Pein nodded. "Good. Shall we discuss the rest in my office?"

"Yes." Kakuzu signaled Hidan to follow their leader. Hidan did as he was told and followed, with Kakuzu tagging behind him.

Sakura sat on the table to see the others wake up. She turned her head to see Konan cough uncontrollably with a stream of clear liquid leaking from the corner of her mouth.

Itachi was sitting across from Kisame, rubbing his head. "We're never gonna sleep like that ever again."

Kisame nodded in agreement as he patted Konan's back to help her cough more.

As for Sasori and Deidara, they were curled up in a corner, sleeping peacefully.

After Konan regain control of her air pipes she studied the two artists, "Aww they look so cute together!"

Sasori's eyes peek open to see people watching them. Immediately he jerked his hand out from under Deidara's back and crossed his arms.

With that, Deidara woke up abruptly. "What the hell!" he shoot his back up from the ground, sitting up.

Konan jumped on the two and hugged them tightly [yeah they're all naked] and saying, "Oh I'm so happy that you two are together! You guys deserve together!"

Deidara's face turned beat red while Sasori rolled his eyes. "Sure."

Konan glared at him as she scrambled to her feet. "Well….I think we should get dress….."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

--

Sakura was walked to her room, luckily she found her panties in the bathroom, so she wasn't completely naked.

Now, she was passing Pein's office, hearing muffled voices. "As you said you were successful on your mission,"

Hidan grunted. "As we said for like fucking five times."

Then she heard a smacking sound then the conversation continue with Pein's voice leading it. "Yes. You won't have another mission for a week or two thanks to you achieving it successfully."

Sakura was surprised with Pein, he sounded…..professional….intelligent…. Not that he wasn't. But he acted so different when it came to sex, not that he was hyper like Naruto or any other. It's just….sounded different.

Sakura concealed her chakra and leaned her ear against the wooden door, ears dropping on their conversation.

"That's fucking awesome! I finally get to relax." came Hidan's happy voice.

She could feel Kakuzu glaring at him on the other side, "Hidan….shut up."

"Fuck you." Hidan glared at his stitched partner.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and stared at their leader. "Are we done?"

"Yes. You may be dismissed." Pein's voice dismissed them, signaling Sakura to get to her room as fast as she can.

She started off with an abrupt; fast run, reaching her room before Hidan or Kakuzu could see her half naked ass! [Lmao]

Slamming the door behind, Sakura got rushed to her drawers and dug through them, finding no clothes.

"Shit."

"Sakura." Sakura whipped her head around to see Hidan standing at the foot of her bed, looking at her carefully.

"Oh hey baby!" Sakura smiled innocently at her as she greeted him.

"Sakura."

Sakura open her eyes wide to look at him clearly. "What?"

"Let's go." He unbuttoned his cloak, letting git drop on the ground.

"W-what?" Sakura eyed him with confusion.

"What?" Hidan smirked. "That body of your's is giving me a hard on."

Sakura blushed as he walked close to her and took her into a chaste kiss.

"Okay." Sakura grinned into the kiss as he carried her to her bed.

--

After having rough lovemaking, Sakura was cradled in Hidan's buffed arms as they laid naked under the covers of her bed.

Hidan was playing with her pink locks as she rested her head on his rock hard chest.

She knew that Hidan was a cold blooded murder. She knew that he killed innocent people, such as children to elders. But she also knew that he had a heart that could share love with another, and that person was her, Sakura Haruno.

She was grateful to be with him and love him, but she regretted of having another secret relationship with the leader of the Akatsuki right behind Hidan's back.

The thought of it put a knot in her stomach, she closed her eyes; trying to escape from the thought of her sin that she keeps committing.

Then she fell into a heavy sleep.

--

_Sakura woke up with a jolt, shooting her body up with panic. _

_She had just woke up from a terrible dream. She glanced around her room, Phew, she was in HER room._

_But she was alone, though she didn't feel like it. She felt eyes on her naked body._

_Once again, she looked around to scan her surroundings, seeing nothing but two men standing right in front of her bed….her two lovers._

_She gathered the covers around her body, covering her exposing breasts. They were naked. Wearing nothing to cover their large manhood that stood out like a nail in rotten wood._

_Sakura looked uncomfortably away with a blush. _

_Within a moment, Sakura was pinned to the bed by Pein. Having her wrists pinned above her head, with his legs opening her's wider._

_She felt something under her, something warm and familiar. She opened her jade eyes to see Hidan holding her head. His legs were resting by each side of her frame, while his hands traced lazy circles on her collarbone._

_What the hell was going on?_

_Was this seriously going to happen?_

_Why is this happening?! _

_Is Kami teaching her a lesson for having an affair or what?!_

_Pein let Hidan hold her wrists in place as he traced his now free hands on her breasts._

_He kept tugging gently on her nipples, making them hard and begging for more attention. And so they got more. The overly pierced man's mouth clamped around her pink; hard nipple, tracing exotic patterns with his pierced tongue._

_Sakura moaned as he massage her breasts with one hand and with his teeth with the other [breast]. She tilted her head back, burying it into Hidan's rock-hard abs._

_Hidan chuckled as he placed his lips with his, muffling her erotic moans. _

_Pein repeated his actions as she got more wet for him. _

_Then he let go of her and moved his body to the foot of the bed, spreading her tanned legs wide to reveal her wet sex. He smirked inwardly on his next action._

_Hidan was still kissing her, making the kiss more heated as he added his tongue intoher mouth, massaging her's with pleasure._

_Then she gasped in pure pleasure as Pein's mouth clamped around her clit. He suckled them while he rubbed his thumb on her shaking thigh._

_Sakura was arching her back now, moaning a bunch into her and her silver lover's kiss, making it all more erotic._

_Then the Jashinist [Idk how it's spelled] cupped her breast, gripping it hard._

_Pein was busy with her sex, lapping his pierced tongue over her nether lips, then caressing it with her clitoris. _

"_Oh my god." Sakura said breathlessly as Hidan broke the kiss and began to massage her breast roughly, turning her on even more._

"_Oh yeahhhh!" Sakura shoved her sex more into her mouth as he thrusted his tongue in and out of her._

_She rode his face [that sounds funny] every time he shoved his tongue into her, it felt deeper and hotter ever time he did so._

_Pein didn't have any problem licking her nectar, ever though he wasn't much of a fan to lick substances such as that but she was worth it._

"_OHHHH!!" She moaned aloud, almost screaming as an orgasm tore through her. _

_The overly pierced man smirked at his work, now it was time to get even dirtier._

_Hidan got up from under her, leaving her lying on the bed, still riding her high from the intense orgasm._

_The next thing she knew was that Hidan was at the foot of the bed while Pein rested his body beside her head._

_Sakura could feel her lover's erected cock briefly rubbing against her clits. First, the feeling tickled her then it felt pleasuring. As if he was teasing her._

_The pinked hair kunoichi pouted as Hidan repeated his action and laughed. _

_Then the next thing she knew was that the Jashinist's length was inside her hot core. She moaned as he preformed shallow thrusts into her body._

_Then Pein placed his skilled lips onto her's, making her hands tangle in his orange mess of hair._

_That was when Hidan pumped himself into her dripping sex harder and faster, making her walls tighten._

_She moaned freely into the kiss, causing Pein to break it and listen to her erotic moans. His thrusts were powerful and rough making Sakura thinking that she wasn't so sure that she could take the climax of this show._

_After a minute of two, Hidan lifted one fo her legs, providing deeper access. _

"_Oh, Hidan. Harder!" She demanded as she gripped the black sheets under their bodies._

_Taken by surprise, Sakura pulled Pein up, exposing his throbbing cock in front of her jade eyes. Before he knew it, she took him in with her mouth, earning a moan from his mouth._

_As Hidan continue to thrust harder into her, Sakura sucked harder on Pein's length. _

_She played with his tip, licking and kissing it, teasing him with her now skilled mouth. He let out a frustrated moan, and thrusted a little into her mouth causing her to suck again._

_She bobbed her head up and down, making eye contact every time she felt Pein throwing his head back and moan._

_She was moaning a lot for herself, making the vibrations [from her voice] from the caverns in her mouth transfer a sensational wave onto Akatsuki leader's cock._

_With one more powerful thrust into the kunoichi, Hidan came hard into her causing her to orgasm, causing Pein to come in Sakura's mouth._

_The two men pulled out of Sakura [vag and mouth], collapsing by her on the bed._

_The three of them were panting hard, still riding their high from their orgasm that happened all at once._

_That. Was. Amazing._

_---_

Sakura's eyes shot open to look at her ceiling. Hidan still had his arm wrapped around, sleeping. She decided not to move because she didn't want to wake him up.

What was up with that dream?

That was the question going through her head.

She needed to stop this secret love triangle with Pein and Hidan! It isn't right!

---[End]---

I hoped you liked it, and sorry for the long update! School's coming up and I have a bunch of shopping to do!

**Ohh! And do me a favor and vote on my new poll I have posted on my profile! **

Thanks!

All of my awesome reviewers:

Xxpj14xx

Nikigirl257

Crimsonblood101

Blackangel2009

DarkLilyofthenight96

Shiroi Maboroshi

XXLustfortheMoonXX

Awiii

Tushin102

Sessshys-kami

Icy art-kit-chan

Ezio The New Assassin

Envygreedgreenthunder

DEIDARASLOVER1224

ChinaDollMaiden

Uchihababe-chan

KarianandNole

MusicalGeniusAnimeLover

Kitten652

Mistress Akasha

The Akatsuki's Coke N Bleach

Bankotsus-gurlkamille

Red-Tears-Forever-Zero

The rocker

Jollyjellydounut

Jenny


	12. Finding our the secret

**Hey my homies:]**

**I've been staying at my gram's for the weekend for some stupid personal fighting matter. So she does not have Word Processor, oh but she has Word Pad. So there will probably be some grammar and all that stuff so IGNORE IT!lol**

**Enjoy this chapter while it last.....**

**----[Begins]----**

A couple of weeks has passed and Sakura had spent more time with her main lover, Hidan mroe than the Leader of the Akatsui, Pein.

She was hoping the realtionship she had begun with Pein would fade away. That's the reason why she avoided him most of the time and didn't go one as many missions like the other times.

Right now for Sakura, she was sipping some of her speacial tea that she usaully drink every morning. Since she is a medical ninja, she wanted to be healthy, you know?

The morning fading to late afternoon and Sakura was just roaming the halls, bored, looking for something to do.

"Hello Sakura." a voice came from behind the pink haired kunoichi. She whipped her head around to see Pein leaning against a wall, near his office.

"Oh-uh-hi!" Sakura didn't want to see him. She had love with him, but she didn't want to hurt or piss her Hidan off.

A wide smirk was beginning to play on his lips, which Sakura always loved.

"You seem....nervous. What is wrong, _Sakura_?" He purred her name, making her feel aroused.

'Damnit! Why do you always have to get turned on by your name getting called out and his sexy ass smirk?!' her inner screamed frustratingly.

_I want him now._ Was all Sakura could think at the moment.

Even though she tried her best to stop the relationship with him...But her desires were always there....sadly.

Pein continued to stare at her petite form. He had the feeling of love for her. He always had this weird connection everytime they had sex and kissed. It was unusual.

Sakura stared at him dumbly, zoning out, daydreaming in front of Pein.

"Sakura?"

Sakura came back to reality and stared into his ringed eyes, nervous. "I don't know what else to do."

"Nani?" ["what?"]

"I don't wanna keep cheating on Hidan anymore, i feel so bad for it." Sakura looked away guiltly.

"Oh..." Pein looked away as well, unsure on what to say next. But he understood that she didn't want to keep creating a sin on top of another sin each time she cheated on her main lover. [Hidan]

"But Pein," Sakura locked eyes with him. "I feel love for you."

Pein sighed. "As do I."

Sakura gave him a weak smile. This situation has gotten out of hand, that's for sure.

"Can i go on a mission please? i mean...i just need to get out of here." Sakura asked.

Pein nodded, motioning her to come to his office. So they did.

His office was the usual dark, but comfortable atmosphere. Pein was behind his desk, scanning files that was scattered on his desk, as Sakura patiently waited.

After a few minutes. Pein handed her a file, showing her a file and info. "You, Kisame, and Itachi are going to the land of Rice Patties and making sure no one touches our close friend that is carrying some supplies for us."

"Okay. When?" Sakura looked up.

"You're leaving when you're all ready."

"Okay." Sakura nodded as she turned and began to walk out of his office. But she felt something on her shoulder, she looked over her shoulder to see what. And as guessed, it was Pein's hand holding her from walking away.

"Sakura." Pein looked at her carefully. "Pein." She mocked.

Pein took a hold of both of her shoulders and pulled her into a very passionate kissed, creating tingles and numbness on her skin- a good feeling. His hands tangled into her pink locks as Sakura's hands around Pein's arms, holding on to him. This kiss felt like her first, the most special. He then pulled away to look at her blushing form. "Be careful."

"Okay." Sakura said with another weak smile, then walked out of the room and went to her's.

Hidan wasn't in there, giving her the opportunity to collapse on her bed and sigh. That kiss was breath taking. Either because kissing a Kami [God] is wild or something is trying to tell her something.

But she needs to get rid of that feeling dammit! Its not right. She has a serious relationship with Hidan.

She didn't know what to do.... That's why she needs to get out of here for a little while. That is why she needs to pack her bag and get the hell of here.

After a half hour, her small bag was full of her supplies such as food, weapons, herbs, and all the stuff that she will have use for on this mission. She fitted her Akatsuki cloak around her slender curves and placing her straw hat over her pink hair. Then she walked out of her room, shutting the door lightly behind her.

She walked towards the main entrance of the base, to find Kisame and Itachi waiting for her....then her eyes fell on Hidan who looked like he was waiting for her as well.

As soon he seen her, he walked over to her and planted a kiss on her pink lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, exploring her every curve. The kiss got more heated as Hidan slipped his tongue into her mouth.

It remained like this for a few minutes, until Kisame cleared his throat. "I think we should be get going."

The Jashinist pulled away and glared back at the fish man. "Fuck you FishFuck."

Sakura patted Hidan's arm. "He's right, this _is _a mission. I have to get going."

"Urgh fine. But you owe me when you get back." Her lover winked at her as they kissed goodbye, and Sakura made her way out of the base with Itachi and Kisame.

Then the three broke out to an abrupt dash through the thick forest that surrouned their base.

"So-Sakura." Kisame said as he jumped through the trees beside his partner and Sakura.

"Nani?" Sakura huffed, Itachi remained silent but kept his ears open to semi-ears drop. [you they would think he's not paying attention oh but he is.]

"When are you think about telling Hidan 'bout you and Pein?" Kisame asked.

Bringing the subject up again made Sakura's stomach turn. Why can't she just avoid this whole thing and NOT talk about it. Oh, but nooo! Kisame just had to fucking bring it up!

"I don't know! Mind your business!" Sakura yelled.

"How's it not?! You totality had a thing with him when we had Truth or Dar night!" Kisame retorted.

"Let it go!"

"No!"

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"NO!!

"YESSSSSSSSS!!!!!"

"NOOOOOO!!!!"

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE YES!"

"FUCK NO!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!" Itachi's voice broke the annoying agrument between the kunoichi and the fishman. The two both froze to a dead stop, still not believing that Itachi just _yelled._ That was the first either of them heard of it!

"Fine..." The two looked away from each other and went on with the running, letting Itachi lead.

As for Hidan......

Hidan was going through Deidara's movie collection, trying to look for something to watch. Deidara was in Sasori's room, not knowing Hidan's whereabouts.

The Jashinist went through the tall stacks of vedio tapes, then stopping to one without a label across it. "Hmm." He sat back and stuck it in Deidara's VCR, making the TV screen go black and white and then to a scence that show Pein fucking Sakura.

Sakura was moaning loudly, moaning _his_ name and not Hidan's. Hidan continued to watch this, getting more and more pissed. Anger made his face red.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU PEIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

---[End]---

**Sorry if its too short or whatever, i already gave my excuse if you looked at the intro boldness. haha.**

**But i hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned on what's going to happen to Pein and Sakura.**

**AND!!!!,**

**Who Sakura's gonna end up with. haha this sucks....more writing. But you guys better wait for the next chapter. I might write more this weekend since it **_**is**_** a three day weekend....i don't know.**

**Anyways REVIEW! AND READ MORE! AND REVIEW MORE! or i will NOT continue this story......stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**love, Gaara- funk-girl452**

**All of my awesome reviewers:**

**Xxpj14xx**

**Nikigirl257**

**Crimsonblood101**

**Uchihababe-chan**

**Blackangel2009**

**DarkLilyofthenight96**

**KuraShikku Sero**

**XXLustfortheMoonXX**

**Awiii**

**Tushin102**

**Sessshys-kami**

**Icy art-kit-chan**

**Ezio The New Assassin**

**Envygreedgreenthunder**

**DEIDARASLOVER1224**

**ChinaDollMaiden**

**Uchihababe-chan**

**KarianandNole**

**MusicalGeniusAnimeLover**

**Kitten652**

**Mistress Akasha**

**lydsdudex**

**Bankotsus-gurlkamille**

**Red-Tears-Forever-Zero**

**The rocker**

**Jollyjellydounut**

**Jenny**

**And if i forget something, it doesn't mean i don'n like you, it means i'm tired as fuck and really busy. But just review and i'll make sure to put you on my list next time. Okay?**


	13. Seeing it with my own eyes

**Here's the 13th chapter of Melody of Cherry blossoms, so enjoy it. I'm really, REALLY tired so if there's any grammar or anything ignore it.**

**Enjoy~**

**---[Begins]---**

It was late afternoon and Itachi, Kisame, and Sakura were on their way back to the Akatsuki base again.

Sakura had a bad feeling that something bad had happened or something was found out. But she decided to push the thought away.

The three were they within minutes. The two male ninja left Sakura to report the mission to Pein. So she did…with a frustrating sigh.

She was walking through the halls, feeling something bad has really happened.

Sakura reached the tall wooden doors, she knocked twice. There was no answer.

_Knock, Knock, knock…_

No answer at all.

Sakura looked both sides of the hall double checking to see if Pein or Konan was around. But they weren't. So she decided to walk into his office.

What she just seen before her innocent eyes began to make her cringe and stutter, tears blinding her vision. "No…"

Sakura ran towards his desk, to observe Pein's dead body. He was stabbed in multiple places and his throat slit.

Sakura began to cry, the sight of his was gruesome and vile. She regretted pushing him away, she should've made love to him more, she should've loved him more. She wished she showed she loved him more.

"Oh…Pein…why?" she sobbed.

"Sakura?" a familiar voice rang through the dark room. She snapped her head towards the direction.

"Oh, my Kami! [God]" She cried with joy to look to see Pein's face. She threw her body on his, burying her head into his chest.

Pein rubbed her back, whispering soothing words to her ears.

After a few minutes, Sakura finally calmed down and looked at Pein's supposedly dead body to Pein's real body. "How?"

"It's a clone." He looked at it and did a hand sign, causing it to vanish leaving clouds behind.

"Ohh…" Sakura said. "Wait, why did you have a clone of your dead body?"

Pein looked away and looked back into his lover's eyes. "Hidan…he found out about our affair."

"WHAT!" Sakura jumped up, practically a foot in the air.

"Hai…" ["Yes…"] Pein said. "He found it in Deidara's room. Also, he's on the verge of killing anyone and everyone."

"Oh, Pein. Gomennasai." ["I'm sorry."] Sakura cupped his face, giving him an apologetic look.

"Don't worry about it. Demo [But] I do think you should stay here, hidden, away from Hidan until he has cooled off." Pein said before bringing her into a kiss.

"Why didn't you kill him or something?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

Pein smirked. "Because I know you would get angry with me. I do know that you love Hidan a lot…."

"Ohh…" Sakura looked away, feeling the legendary feeling of guiltiness.

Sakura needed this. She needed him to take away this stress, this feeling of guiltiness, she wanted to make up to him on that he had to go through this stuff with Hidan and this love triangle, and make her forget of this situation. "Take me…make love to me now."

"Sakura…." Pein said before Sakura kissed him. He played along.

As the kiss got more and more passionate, they both made they're way of taking off each other's clothing. Now, Sakura was in her bra and underwear, while Pein was only in his boxers. Sakura was lying on the cold hard wood floor with her powerful lover on top.

He pulled her into another kiss while he unsnapped her bra and threw it aside, while Sakura slipped his boxers off along with her panties.

Pein's fingers trailed from her belly to her expose womanhood. He gently rubbed her clits, watching his lover under him squirm with pleasure. He smirked. Then he brought his mouth to her womanhood. He took his pierced tongue massaged her clits, and then slipping it inside of her. She moaned.

He smirked, he repeated these actions, sucking and licking her fleshy folds while massaging one of her breasts with one hand. With a loud moan, Sakura orgasm onto Pein's pierced tongue.

He then brought his come filled mouth to Sakura's dry mouth. He kissed her, sharing her juices with her mouth.

They massaged each other's tongue with theirs, exploring each other's caverns.

Without permission, Pein entered his hard cock into her wet womanhood, earning a surprised moan from her mouth. She dug her nails into his back, wrapping her legs around his body.

Sakura met with Pein's every thrust with her's. He rocked against her hips, getting faster and rougher after each thrust. She moaned. He grunted. He's gonna come soon.

Sakura's walls tighten around his cock, feeling intense pleasure. "Oh yes!!" she moaned in ecstasy as she reached an orgasm with Pein.

Sakura panted along with her dominate lover on top of her. She was tired. Then he pulled out, flipping her body onto his desk. Her back was to him, her legs spread wide open. Then he entered her once more.

She moaned on the different pleasure that this position gave. Pein wasted no time this time. He thrusted hard and quick into her, making Sakura reach for another orgasm quicker than last time. One of his hands rested on his hip while the other one climbed to her breast, groping it tightly, making Sakura moan.

The pink haired kunoichi held on tightly to the edges of his wooden desk, then digging her finger nails into the wood. She moaned loudly, she was gonna come quicker than expected.

He kept thrusting in her, but he laid his chest against her back, bringing his mouth to her earlobe. He nibbled the sensitive flesh, making this whole thing more erotic.

"Oh!--Pein! Urgh- yes!" Sakura moaned between heavy panting.

With one last, hard thrust the two became high from another intense orgasm. Pein came hard, spilling his seed into her.

He pulled out, letting Sakura climbing off of the desk, laying down with Pein on the floor.

"Thank you….." Sakura smiled.

"Anything for you." Pein brushed some hair off of her lightly tanned face.

Sakura looked away and back into his ringed eyes. "Pein….I love you."

Pein smiled. "I love you too."

Sakura smiled, and then she was hit with a wave of sleepiness. Pein smiled as the kunoichi fell into deep slumber.

It was a happy moment while it lasted. But….

"Hey! Sakura are you fucking in there?! I'm fucking looking for the mother fucking Leader!" came Hidan's voice came from the other side of Pein's office doors.

_Oh shit…_ Pein's thoughts were broken off when Hidan busted through the doors, scanning the room. Then the Jashinist's eyes fell upon the sight of the sleeping Sakura and Pein.

Anger was written across his face. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

---[End]---

**Another cliffie…..haha sorry.**

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, so just stay tuned for the next chapter. Since Hidan does see the naked couple…together. He might kill them both….or just Pein…you have to wait and see. **

**Ohh!! And I wanna thank you all for giving me 100 reviews! OMGOMGOMG! I'm freaking out! I'm so proud of myself:D but it wouldn't have happen thanks to you guys! SO THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! :D:D**

**So…..lol please REIVEW!!!!!!!**

**Ohh and I can't put the list of my awesome reviewers because I'm using a flash drive and right now I don't have access to my review list. But I do still love you my precious reviews….haha:]**

**Love, **

**Gaara-Funk-Girl452**


	14. AN

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm sorry for not updating. But if you're a fan of my stories for a big while now [ever since I've made this account] you'd know that I barely update during the winter season. So maybe when Christmas come or whatever you would see an update on this story or any of my others. **

**I'm REALLY sorry. But I just get the moody blues and I can't write worth a shit. **

**But if you want any previews on the next chapters of any, I mean ANY story, be my guest to ask and I'll tell you.**

**Till then.**

**Love,**

**Gaara-Funk-Girl452**


	15. Admitting the truth

**  
Hey guys!**

**haha......I've been looking at my recent views-- you guys are killing me!**

**Well, as you might see, this IS the next chapter of Melody of Cherry Blossoms.**

**Oh and Nicole--Its totally different from what i sent you. So HAHA IN YOUR FACE!!!! lmao**

**Oh and I'm on my grandma's computer. so ignored the grammar, ect.**

**Thanks for reading----Enjoy!**

**Begins:**

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Hidan came towards the now standing up Pein, and swung his scythe. Pein easily dodged with no problem.

The two went at it---on and on and on and on and on and on, for like about.....oh i don't know, like an hour.

Pein finally had it with Hidan's reckless attacks and kicked him hard in the guy. Sending him through the walls of Pein's office.

After the dust cleared Pein squinted to make out a laying down hidan so he rushed towards him. As he made it through the other side, something of pure disturbance caught his eye.

He froze. They froze. Hidan opened his eye. "What the fucking hell?"

Oh the sight of Itachi wearing a pink glittery speedo and Kisame completely naked--and on his hands in knees. Itachi has a whip in his hand and there were red welts on Kisame's ass. As the two fighting ninja put the pieces together and shook there heads in not disgust, but trying to drive the unwelcome thought away.

Then Itachi finally spoke in his monotone, low voice. "He was being naughty......" Then the shark man grinned innocently.

"Right..." Hidan said....after a breath-taking moment he realized Pein was too distracted and he could get revenge on the "so-called-God".

The Jashinst slammed his hard fist into Pein's face, but to come out as a result of a _poof_.

_That fuckin bastard!_ Hidan thought with utter anger.

Pein was behind him, making no taunt at all. They both knew that Pein was ten times powerful than hidan. Demo it doens't hurt trying.

Hidan swung his leg around to connect with Pein's hand. The next thing before he[hidan] knew it, he was in the middle of a rainning forest.

The god spoke. "I would not prefer our head quarters winding up in ruins."

"Tsk. Yeah right."

There was silence for a moment. No one spoke, but the two ninja looked into each other's eyes, searching for a conclusion--a reason to his whole situation.

"Why the Fuck did you do it? Hmmmm??" hidan finally broke the silence.

"Because you were never there when she needed you the most. I acted as if i were a substitution for you." Pein replied motionlessly.

"Haha! Right. You're fucking funny for such a serious guy." Hidan retorted.

Pein locked eyes with the Jashinst, as if he were attempting to put him into an illusion. "I'm not joking with this situation. I'm more serious than you might think. I'm telling you what a possible reason might have caused this whole problem to begin with."

Hidan thought about it for a minute. Then his face crinkled with the all so familiar anger. "Urghhhh! Fuck you!!!" He charged at the all so skilled ninja with his deadly scythe.

Pein didn't bother to dodge this time. Oh; but come face to face with the Hidan's most deadly justu using thingy ever! [haha]

Hidan felt his blade meet with something that felt as flash and dug into it. Then blood drenched his blade. Hidan laughed as he looked down to the now bleeding Pein. Pein stumbled to the ground, clutching his freely bleeding wound. His face barely showed Pein. The skilled ninja known how to embrace the worse, it seems.

The Jashinst laughed as his falling enemy, then licked his blade. _SLASH!_ There was a breathtaking pain in the middle of Hidan's lower back. He glanced over his shoulder to find a grinning Pein with a blood covered kunai in his hand. The wounded ninja broke gazes and looked at the fake Pein. The bleeding Pein now had long hair and what not had the original Pein had.

Pein lunged for Hidan [i was about to pein HAHA!], sticking his cold blade deep into the silver haired ninja's back. Then he fell to the ground.

Just at the moment that Pein was about to finish him off. A pink blur passed him. his eyed focused more to see a sobbing Sakura on top of the dying hidan.

"Gomen nasai! Gomenasai!!! [I'm sorry]" She cried into his chest.

Hidan rolled his eyed. "How could you do it? Cheat on me?

"I don't know."

"I really did loved you, Sakura......but now..." He began coughing up blood.

Sakura looked at him questioningly. "Nani?" ["What?"]

"Now i have no respect for you, you cold hearted bitch." Hidan finally choked out.

Sakura froze from those cold words. She finally realized what she did wrong. How could she tell him about _her._

"H-h-h-h-Hidan...." The pinked hair kunoichi cried.

He didn't reply.

"I'm PREGNANT!" She screamed with more tears leaking from her eyes.

The two men, Pein and Hidan, were shocked.

Now all there was silence--minus the sobbing Sakura.

**End**

**HAHAHA! I can't stop giving cliffies.**

**You must hate me.......lol oh well. **

**oh and i'm really sorry if this chapter is really short! lol the next shouldn't be......i don't think so at least.  
**

**Thanks for reading. Specially after the WAY LONG update.**

**Oh and i have a question: Have any of you guys heard of **_**Chiasm**_** ?**

**If so tell me in your review. Because while i was writing this i was listening to "Isolated" by Chiasm.**

**lol**

**Well, please review!!!!!**

**Love,**

**Gaara-Funk-Girl452**


	16. The Selfish Act

**The final chapter of this story….I is going to miss writing the passionate sex for this story…lol oh well. **

**Begins:**

_Running. _The wet grass pricked at her the soles of her bare feet. The rain drenched all of her body; her wet clothes clung to her. It was cold. The rain felt like cold shocks of ice coming from the grey sky.

The kunoichi ran through the thick woods of trees and tall grass. Her emotions her blocking all of her actions. She felt dead inside, she felt useless and terrible for what she did to Hidan.

Wind stung her eyes as she ran, making fresh tears run down her cheeks.

She ran and ran, she couldn't stop. Once she reached the end of a forest, she walked to the open plain, where a cliff waited on the other side. She walked this time. She tired her self out.

She reached the end of the cliff. She looked down, taking her breath away. It was long—_long_ drop down. Below the cliff was a body of water, part of an ocean she assumed. There were jagged rocks sticking up from the water. They could pierce a living body if they jumped off the cliff. Who ever jumped off this cliff would've died no doubt about it.

She took another step forward, standing on the very edge of the cliff. She could feel her own life in her own hands, her actions controlling her fate. Then she took another step--_drop._

Gravity took a hold of the situation and she fell within seconds. She was meeting her fate. Bye-bye, Sakura.

Sakura woke up immediately from that terrifying dream. She was home—at the Akatsuki base.

Once she calmed herself down, she cupped her stomach with her trembling hands.

The pink haired kunoichi was ashamed of her. She doesn't even know the baby's father is. Is that pitiful or what?

What is she going to say to her Pein and Hidan is the baby doesn't even look like one of them? Pressure was getting closer now.

"Good morning Sakura." Pein was sitting by the bed she was sleeping on. He looked emotionless but calm. Sakura whipped her head towards him. "Gomen nasai."

The god caught his lover in his strong grasp. She buried her head into her hard chest, crying her eyes out. He stroke her head with comfort. "Shhhh. It's going to be okay."

"Wah-wah-wah-what happened to Hidan? Is he okay?" Sakura choked out, pulling her head away from his chest.

Pein avoided eyes with her, and then finally said "He's dead Sakura. Gomen nasai."

"How?? He's immortal."

"He passed out form the lost of blood, and then the wolves tore him apart…" Pein admitted.

"Oh…" was all Sakura could say. If they let him live, Hidan would've killed her and Pein—no matter what. She felt extremely guilty for betraying Hidan and he died towards the end. It would always haunt her.

"Are you okay?" He stroked her hair again.

"I guess…." She felt awkward with him. But she wanted to forget this situation. "Pein…?"

"Yes?"

"Help me forget. I need you to help me forget all about this." Her eyes were shiny with tears, but her words were stern.

The next happened and Sakura smashed her lips upon his, she grabbed his Akatsuki cloak and lightly dragged him onto the bed, on top of her.

Sakura unbuttoned his cloak, exposing his tanned chest. Her cold hands rested on his rock hard abs. Pein slipped his cloak off and gently took her tank top off, exposing her bare breasts.

He had to admit: he was pretty surprised that she wanted sex after one of her lovers was just murdered [by Pein]. But he decided to go with the flow.

Pein wrapped his mouth around her pink nipple, licking and sucking gently. The pinked hair kunoichi rustled her hands through her his orange mess of hair as she moaned.

Pein wandered his hand from her breasts to her spandex shorts. His fingers got under the fabric and cupped her womanhood, earning a moan in reply.

Sakura unzipped his pants and yanked them off with her free hand. She felt his semi hard member against her inner thigh. She snaked her free down towards it and to it within her grasp, making her love moan. She pumped her hand up and down his shaft, going faster than the last [pump].

Pein continued to give kill her breasts, moving up to her neck where he nibbled her tanned skin. The god kept teasing her womanhood, making it wet by the second.

He finally came with a grunt between Sakura's legs, making her smirk. But Pein ignored her and ripped her shorts off and placed his head in front of her sex [He scooted Sakura and himself away from his jizz spot].

He dragged his tongue over her folds, causing her to arch her back with pleasure. He also shoved two fingers into her while he licked her senseless. She squirmed more and more as she reached closer to her orgasm. Then with a scream she came into Pein's mouth.

He licked his lips as he took his place on top of her once more, taking her into a passionate kiss. Her legs automatically wrapped around his form, as her arms wrapped around her neck, pulling him closer.

"I love you." She said in between kisses.

Pein pulled his head back to look at his pink haired love and smile. "I love you too." She then laid her head back as Pein slid his member into her.

They made sweet, passionate love that night. Sakura's screams echoed through the halls of the Akatsuki base, letting the rest of the Akatsuki to hear.

Then the two lovers rested there, catching their breath and enjoying each other's company.

**9 months later:**

"Push. Come on baby, push!" Pein encouraged his lover as she attempted to deliver her baby.

"Here it comes!" the doctor of the Hidden Rain village [or country, idk] announced.

Sakura screamed with pain, she nearly crushed her lover's hand….haha "AHHH!!!!!!!!!!! COME ON!!!!!!"

Then Sakura fell back on her bed with a sigh, then a crying sound filled the room. "It's a boy." The doctor handed Sakura her baby boy. "I'll leave the two of you alone." He left with his nurses.

"He so beautiful." Sakura held him with gentle care. The baby boy had light orange hair and pink eyes with multiple rings in his eyes [like Pein's].

Pein leaned in closer towards his child. "Yes he is."

"I can see a little of Hidan in him." Sakura nodded to the baby's eyes.

"Hai…" Pein admitted. "Gomen nasai, Sakura."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just chariest this gift that Kami brought us." Sakura kissed the baby's fore head.

Pein smiled at his new son. "What should we name him?"

"I don't know…. Daichi?"

"No…"the god shook his head "Jiro?"

"Demo he's not a second son." Sakura said.

"How about Hiroki?" Pein suggested.

"Perfect. He is our abundant joy and I can see strength in him already." Sakura smiled. [Hiroki means abundant joy and strength.]

"Great."

Days passed by, and then months.

Hiroki was now eighteen months old. His light orange hair was thicker now, and he was a laughing baby.

Sakura became more and more guilty each time she seen her sun. He always reminded her of Hidan in a way. Maybe because of his eyes…or maybe because she had a relationship with Hidan and this was part of his baby too.

She sat there was Hiroki played with his toy blocks; Pein was across the hall, in his office. With a sigh, Sakura took a place beside Hiroki. She watched him as he played and laughed. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, she felt ashamed of herself.

Following through her decision, Sakura held her baby tight, saying comforting stuff and telling him she loves him. Then she sat him back down, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "I love you so much my little Hiroki." Then she walked into her and Pein's room.

Pein sighed, he got all of his paperwork done and already assigned the missions for today. It was getting late so he decided to return to his family. He exited his office and walked into his family's room. He saw Hiroki playing with blocks. The baby glanced over his shoulder and laughed, extending his arms towards his father. "Where's your mother?" Hiroki pointed to the room that was Sakura's and Pein's.

The god walked towards their room, holding his squirming child in his arms. As he laid a hand on the door knob, he sensed death. The door swung over to reveal Sakura's dead body laying on the bed, her blood staining the sheets.

Pein was in a shocked state, but it didn't show. Hiroki seen it and quieted down. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew it was bad. The highly skilled ninja slowly walked towards his lover's dead body. He could see large cuts all up and down her arms and one big one across her throat.

Hiroki began crying and squirming more after seen his mother's frightening appearance. Pein was still in a shocked state, he could move, he just kept staring. _Why would she do this? Why would she kill herself? _He thought over and over until the answer dinged in his head. _Hidan._ During the late nights after Hiroki was born, Sakura often told Pein about Hidan and how much Hiroki reminded her of him and what she did to him.

Hatred build slowly in Pein. She committed a selfish act. Taking a mother away from her child. Leaving only a him to raise a child, and when he learns to talk he'll be asking about his mother. What would he say? The truth? A lie? Blame it on him [Pein], or blame it on Hidan? Or explain of how much of a whore is mother used to be?

Pein closed his eyes, holding his crying child tighter as he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him, walking away from his dead lover and a dead mother. Sadness, hatred, and so many other emotions began to build up inside of him. But Pein would not let it interfere with his relationship with his son and the Akatsuki.

**The End**

**Pretty sad, huh?**

**The only reason I ended it this way was because I wanted to be unsuspecting, you know?**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed this whole story. I'm really happy you guys read and reviewed this whole thing. But most of all, I'm really happy that you guys enjoyed reading this story. Lol**

**Well, review and tell me what you thought lol. **

**If you ever what more of my writing, read some of my other stories, I'm sure you'll like them. They have lemon in them too—just not as much haha.**

**Love and thanks,**

**Gaara-Funk-Girl452**


End file.
